Too Much Pain
by Black's Wolfgirl22
Summary: Leah had been running from the pain only to be hurt far worst than she ever thought possible. Can Jake step up and save her from the pain, or is it just to much pain for her to bare. AU of Eclipse. Warning this story has a rape in it, so please don't read if that bothers you at all. This is my first Fanfic so please be gentle with me. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

**Third Person's POV**

It had only been a couple of days since the new-born war and everyone was meeting at Sam's and Emily's house. It was yet another pack meeting and it was mandatory, or she wouldn't be going at all. Leah hated that all the pack meetings were at the very house that she help Sam pick out for her and him. But, now Emily was living her dream inside of her house. But the worst part for Leah was having to watch it happen in front of her. Leah hated it, and she hated all the pitiful looks the her cousin would give her right after kissing her ex-fiance. Leah hated herself for letting it hurt her so much, and the boys did help. No her pack brothers only made it worst. The only one she had in her corner was Seth. He was the only one who stood up for her, and understood why she behaved the way she did. So as you can imagine sitting in Sam's livingroom with the others was the last place she wanted to be.

She was sitting on the couch while Seth sat on the floor next to her resting on her legs. She was running her fingers through his hair trying to focus on him, and not Emily and Sam who were hugged up in the corner by the kitchen talking intimately with each other. Jared, Paul, Embry, and Quil sat at the table eating muffins, while Brady and Collin were watching tv. No one paid her any mind, and that's how she wanted it. That was until Jake limped in, and all eyes landed on him. Emily ran and gave him a hug asking if he needed anything while all the guys, including Seth, ran to welcome him back. Leah stayed where she was, and this seemed to be the wrong thing to do because Paul was quick to attack.

"Damn Leah, your such a bitch! Jake got hurt trying to save your ass the least you could do is check on him, or are you so heartless that you don't care." Paul yelled while he stormed over to her.

But, unknown to all, Leah did care, and she visited Jake every night to make sure he was okay. She even asked Billy about him, but made him keep it a secret. She didn't want anyone to know how bad she felt, or they might see pass the walls she had to put up to protect herself from getting hurt again. And even though his words cut her deep, she did what she did best and turned her pain into anger. She would never let them see her hurt, or as weak, or broken.

Leah stood up to yell back at Paul. She would not show him or anyone else fear. "Fuck off Paul! He's clearly fine or he wouldn't be here. Try using that small ass brain of," but before she could finish Sam had stepped in. And she just rolled her eyes, and sat back down.

"That's enough you two." Sam said shaking his head. He then he turned to Jake with a smile on his face, "Jacob were glad your back on your feet. Now come on everyone lets start this meeting. Emily and I have some great news." Sam said this cheerfully as he and the rest of the pack headed into the livingroom. As soon as the words left his lips Leah braced herself for the pain.

Standing in th middle of the livingroom Sam started the meeting. First he said how proud he was of them for their work in the new-born battle, and gave an extra shout out to Jake for saving Leah, and of course everyone looked to her but all she did was lift an eyebrow at the statement. Then he moved on to the normal pack stuff.

"Jake still can't patrol for a couple more days, but I still want everyone else to keep up the good work. And to celebrate Jake feeling better we are going to have a bon fire. Well... It will be about celebrating two things." Just then Emily comes out of the kitchen and goes into Sam's waiting arms. They both have the biggest smiles on their faces, and Leah just knows this is the part that will kill her. Sam looks at his pack and then says, "Em is pregnant, and we are getting married in three months." All at once everyone are on their feet congratulating them and cheering. Well all but Leah, Seth, and Jake. Leah can't seem to move or speak, and Seth and Jake both look at her with worry in their eyes. It takes everyone a few minutes to calm down. After everyone is sitting again Emily looks at Leah as if she is waiting for something. What that could be Leah doesn't know. But now she can feel all their eyes on her. And she's trying her best not to move, because honestly she doesn't know what she'll do. It's after Emily speaks that her mind is finally made up.

"Well Leah, what do you think?" Emily asked with hope in her eyes, and seeing Leah's confuse face she asked again. "Will you be my Maid of Honor, we always said we would be there for each other, so what do you think?" Emily states this in a pleading tone.

Leah stands and says, "What do I think? What do I think," with each word her voice seems to grow angrier. "I think you're a selfish bitch for even asking me that! We're not kids any more! Hell, were not even friends anymore! I don't even plan on coming to the wedding!" Time seemed to stand still after her little speech. That was until Emily run to her room crying. Sam ran after her, but not before sending Leah a death glare that made her shiver. Leah heard the other's quiet muttered words about her being, "a bitter harpy and a jealous bitch," but none of them said it to her face. Until Paul was once again in her face yelling.

"You jealous hateful bitch. You just can't stand the fact that Sam doesn't want you. You had to mess up a big moment for them. You just couldn't let her be happy for five seconds could you. She was nice enough to ask you to be a part of the wedding even knowing how bad you want her man, and what do you do, you throw it in her face." He stops to and everyone thinks he's done, but before Leah can react he starts up again. "But you are really jealous because you will NEVER be a mother! You can't even have kids, and thank God for that, because you're a evil bitch who would probably kill the kid." When Paul is done everyone waits for Leah to scream back at him, or at least hit him. But what no one saw coming was Leah breaking down in tears and running out the door in to the rain. The boys just stood there looking at the open door not knowing what to do. Paul sat down pleased with himself. He felt it was about time someone made her cry like she was always making Emily cry. And most of the pack followed Paul and sat down watching tv as if their pack sister wasn't out there alone.

Jake sat back down to, but for some reason he couldn't shake the feeling that something really bad was about to happen, so he just keep looking at the open door.

It took Seth a few minutes, but he finally was able to pull himself together. He just couldn't believe what had just played out in front of his eyes. He glared at Paul calling him a bastard after he ran after Leah, but he was too late because she was already gone by then. Seth gave up his search after a half and hour. He couldn't find her and the rain made it impossible to pick up on her scent, so he headed home to wait for her. He wouldn't be going back to Sam's house unless he had no other choice. Seth was mad at his pack and Emily for not realizing how painful that meeting was for his sister. He felt they should have pulled her to the side and talked to her alone. Gave her time to process the situation before telling everyone the way they did. But more than that he was angry at himself for not going after her sooner. He knew Leah better than anyone, and he knew when his sister was upset she didn't think of her actions before hand. He only hoped she would be home soon so he could help and comfort her, but Leah didn't come home that night or the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks so much for the reviews, favorites, and alerts. They mean a lot to me, because I was really nervous about posting this story. And because you all have been so kind with your reviews I felt I should try and get another chapter out as soon as possible. Sorry for any errors I may I have missed I tried, but I'm sure some are still in there. ;)**

**Warning: This chapter talks about rape, so if this issue is at all hard for you, you should not read it. It won't be to detailed, but it will be discussed. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight! That is all SM.**

**Rosalie's POV**

_A couple of hours after Leah ran out of the house and into the rain._

I was so upset with myself for deciding to go hunting when I did, now I was on my way home. I had got stuck in the stupid rain and it messed up my hair and clothes. I'm just glad the rain had finally stopped. I should have asked Alice what the weather would be like today, but to be fair this hunting trip wasn't really planned I just really needed to out of the house and away from that annoying human Bella Swan before I really hurt her or Edward. So instead of causing harm to either of them I left the house, and took my anger about the up coming wedding on a few dear. But I mean honestly what person in their right mind wants to become a monster. I would give anything to be human again, but I can't so I hate her for wanting to be what I am.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I almost missed the smell of blood. I had to stop and focus, it wasn't very appealing blood, but there was a lot of it. There were also other scents mixed in with the blood, and it made my undead heart hurt with unimaginable pain for the poor creature that the scent belonged to.

When I came into the little clearing I had to stop to take an unneeded breath, it look like a small battle was fought here. There was blood every where and trees turned over, but that is not what made me pause. I had to stop once my eyes landed on the bruised, bleeding, and broken girl that layed on the floor near death. Her left leg and right arm were twisted at an odd angle, and turning an alarming color of black and blue. Her face was swollen, and there were cuts and bruises covering her whole body. But the thing that made me cringe were the blueish black hand prints on the inside of her thighs and the blood coming from her private parts.

I knew what happened to her, and it killed me because I knew the pain the girl had experienced. Without a second thought I lifted her into my arms and ran her home to Carlisle.

"Don't worry Leah you're safe now, and I won't let anyone hurt you again." I told her in a voice that I hope would make her feel better, but all she did was moan in pain. I had to hurry, Carlisle would have his work cut out for him I thought as I ran, and looked over her body checking for bite marks. I was pleased when I found none, only more cuts and bruises.

I knew Carlisle would be able to help mend the female wolf's body, but it was the scars that were on the inside that had me far more concerned. I knew better than anyone what that pain can do to a person. She was going to have a long and hard road ahead of her, but I would be there every step of the way to help her in anyway that I could. Because her pain was my own, but I was lucky enough to have Emmett to help heal my wounds. I could only hope that I would be enough to help her, or at the very least that she would find someone who could.

As the house came into view, Edward open the door with a pained and worry look on his face. He didn't ask any questions only moved aside for me to enter. I can only assume that Edward already told Carlisle I was coming because he was ready for me in his study.

"Rose I need you to tell me as much as you can." Carlisle said while he hooked Leah up to some machines, and started to draw blood. For a second I just looked at the now broken girl, as memories of the past flooded my mind. A time when I was the broken girl laying on the floor wishing for death to come sooner so that the pain would finally be over. "Rosalie!" Carlisle yelled bring me back to the present.

"I smelled the blood on my way back home. She was laying on the forest floor. She was left for dead, and I also could smell an unknown vampire in the area and all over her. But I didn't see any teeth marks or anything. I just knew I had to get her to you as fast as I could. You will be able to save her won't you Carlisle?" I asked near hysterics. I just couldn't bare the idea of her dying. Carlisle stopped and looked at me with worry in his eyes and told me he would do his best.

"Maybe you should go get some air while I finish up in here Rose," Carlisle never stopped working while talking to me.

"I'm not leaving her." I told him in a very small but stern voice.

"Okay Rosalie you can stay, but I need you to make room so I can finsh working." I backed up to show him I understood. It was all I really could do at that point.

It seemed to take him hours to finish up, but it was only a little over an hour Carlisle told me she was stable, and while it would take some time she should make a full recovery. But I knew better, while her body would be back to normal, her soul will never be the same. He left me in the room with the sleeping girl, and I would have stayed there if I hadn't heard someone mention calling her pack mates. I ran at my top speed to make sure that did NOT happen.

"No you can't do that," I screamed at all of them, "This doesn't concern those dogs, and if Leah wants them to know then she, and ONLY she will tell them." I knew the shame that came from what happened to her. At first I feared people finding out and judging me for it, or worst feeling sorry for me. I knew Leah would be no different, and it should be her choice to tell people if she wanted them to know.

"Fine Rose, I can see your point there, but we must inform them that she is here. They must be worried sick about her." Carlisle stated all fatherly like, but Rosalie would not give in.

"I said NO! When she wakes up and is ready to see them then I will allow you to call them, but not a minute sooner. Now, please don't make me take drastic measures to ensure that you all do the right thing." She growled at her family, and to prove her point she pulled the phone from the wall. After giving everyone a pointed look to let them know she meant business she stomped back up the stairs to where Leah was still sleeping.

She could hear her family talking down stairs, they were still debating if they should call someone or not, but she didn't let it bother her because she knew in the end they would follow her wishes. She sat in the chair across the room from where Leah lay and watch the girl intently not noticing she too was being watched.

**Emmett's POV**

I stood in the doorway watching my wife, and hating that I was not there to save her when she needed me the most. I knew this was really hard on her, and that it must be making her relive her past all over again. I strolled over to the woman that I loved more than my own life, and sat in front of her.

"How you holding up Rosie?" Emmett asked with concern and a small frown upon his beautiful face.

"I feel for this girl. No one should ever have to feel the pain that she had to endure. He he..." She began to dry sob into my chest. "He rape her... beat her... and left her for dead just... j-just like they did to me." She sobbed harder and all I could do was hold her, and hope that my wife and the she wolf that was in the bed would be okay again. There was nothing I hated more than to see woman in pain, and I would do whatever I could to help them. In that moment, I promised myself that I would protect both girls and see them both smile again.

Finally her crying started to die down and her breathing began to go back to normal. "She is going to be so broken Emmett, what will she do? How can I help her heal?" She asked these questions of me with sad look on her face, and a great pain in her eyes. If I could I would be crying for the woman that I love, but I knew what she needed from me, and tears was not it.

"She will be okay Rosie, because she is going to have you, and all of us to help her. You know better than anyone what she is going through, and you will be able to offer her understanding where no one else can. Besides, rather she likes it or not she's a Cullen now, and we take care of our own. We won't let anymore harm come to her," I smiled saying it to her and she gave me a small smile back, finding some comfort in my words. And just because I am Emmett Cullen and I wanted to see the smile that I loved so much on her pretty face I adds with a wink, "Plus she's really hot, so we can turn our dynamic duo into a terrific trio." And the statment got me what I wanted and more. She smiled and laughed a little, while hitting him on the arm playfully.

"Thanks Em," she whispered hugging me to her.

"Anytime babe. So are you going to be okay? Do you want me to stay or do you want some time to think," I asked knowing my wife very well. I knew she was strong and that she would be able to help the she wolf. Most people think Rosalie is just a mean bitch, and while that can be true at times, she really does have a good heart. And once she decides to let her walls down and care about a person, that person is very lucky to have her. My Rose would do anything for the ones she loves, and as I watches my wife watch the girl I can see that she now cares about the girl, and has made it her mission to make her whole again.

"I'm okay, but I'm going to stay here until she wakes up. I don't want her to wake up alone," she explained to me, so I left her with a small smile knowing my woman was going to be okay. It may take some time, but as long as she was okay that's all that mattered to me.

**Rosalie's POV**

I don't know what I did to deserve such a wonderful husband, but I'm glad that I have him. He said and did the things that I needed him to. He will never know how grateful I am to him. He made all the difference in my life. Hearing a moan of pain I looked up at Leah thinking she might be awake, but she wasn't, she was just in pain. Looking at her I'm glad I got my moment of weakness out of the way now because she needs me to be strong for her, and so I will be.

I will stay with her until she wakes up the same way Carlisle did for me. And even when she does wake up I will never be to far from her. So I sit and watch over her as I wait for her to wake up. I sat in that same chair for eight days before Leah finally woke up with her body shaking a little and tears falling down her face. I got up to go get Carlisle so she can have a moment to herself, because I know better than anyone that those tears had nothing to do with the physical pain she was in.

**AN: While I wish I was clever enough to come up with Emmett's "duo and trio" line I am not, lol. I got it from Kei Jones's story ****Family Matters**** so I hope she doesn't mind that I used it. This is also a Jake and Leah story so if you haven't already you should check it out. It's a really good story. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Here is chapter three. I hope you guys enjoy it. And once again thank you all for the reviews, favorites, and alerts they really do mean the world to me. I love when you guys give me suggestions or pointers because they really do help me, so if you have any please feel free and let me know. :) **

**Please forgive any mistakes that I may have made, I tried my best to get them all.**

**Warning: This chapter has the rape in it. And it is described a little, but it's not graphic. So please if you find this hard to handle do not read this chapter, or you can skip over that little part. The rape will be discussed again, but this is the only chapter that gets into the most detail, which really isn't a lot. But Leah being raped is a big part of the story so it will be mentioned throughout most of the story, and every time it is mention I will warn you guys so I don't offend anyone. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight SM owns all!**

**Leah's POV**

_Right after Leah runs out of the house crying._

I ran out the house in tears, and busted into my wolf form, not even trying to fight it. I was so hurt, and all I wanted to do was run away from it all.

I can't believe he said that to me. I mean I knew he hated me, but to throw it in my face that I can't have kids knowing how much that would hurt me. I hate him so much. I hate all of them, they didn't even try to stop him, or speak up for me. They just watched, and no one is even coming after me, not even Seth. I know that he's probably telling off Paul right now and trying to give me time to calm down, but I could really use him right now. I feel so alone and I'm so hurt, but at the same time I really don't want my sweet little brother to see me like this. I want to try and be the strong woman he likes to think I am, but I'm not feeling very strong right now. All I can focus on is the pain, and I just block everything else out I guess that's how I got on Cullen land.

It wasn't until I realize that I was in a clearing that I decide to just rest here. I know I'm on Cullen land, but right now I really don't care. I felt Seth phase in and back out a while ago. But at the time I just block him out until he gave up. I thought I wanted him to come and comfort me, but I realized that I just feel empty and hurt and I really don't want to bring Seth into my pain like that. He's too good a person, and he tries so hard to be the man of the house. It's a lot of pressure for such a young boy so I decide not to add to it. I'll go home once I feel I can face him and mom again without breaking down because of Paul's hurtful words. I'm not sure how long I lay there in that pitiful state until I hear a twig snap, and smell the unmistakable stench of vampire that I start to come out of my own head.

At first I think it's just one of the Cullen's, and that I'm going to have to say "sorry" for crossing the treaty line, and get put in my place once more from Sam for not following his rules. But then, the smell gets closer and I know it's not a Cullen, and before I can even complete that thought I am face to face with a red eyed male vampire.

He has black short hair, and is only about 5'8 in height, with a swimmer's build. His face is beyond beautiful even for a vampire, and his snow white skin seems to have a ghostly glow to it that only makes him that much more scarier. He was wearing a white t-shirt with some light blue jeans, a black leather jacket, and black steel toe biker boots. I know I should be doing something, but I just look at him.

When his eye's land on me, he smile this evil wicked smile that makes my skin crawl, and his voice like bells only make it worst. "Luck seems to be on my side today. I come looking for you dogs, and here is one waiting for me." He says as he looks my form over. And I know I should be worried or at least howling for one of the guys to come and help me, but I know deep down they could care less if I die or not. I growl at the leech. He picked the wrong day, and the wrong wolf to mess with. I really want a fight, no I NEED a fight after the day that I had, and truth be told I had nothing to lose so why not. He thinks he knows about wolves, well I was going to show him he knew nothing.

As I'm thinking this I keep my eyes on him, as he does the same with me. He seems to be studying me, but for what I don't know. I'm about to lunge at him when he starts to speak again. "You know, you and your pack of mutts killed a dear friend of mine, and I will have my revenge. All she wanted was that human girl and those odd vampires, but NO, you mongrels had to interfere, and now Victoria is gone, and YOU WILL PAY!" He yells at me as he charges. And I can't help thinking this is all about that red headed bloodsucker, damn Swan for bring more drama into my life, as I move out the way. Or so I thought, but he got a hold of my tail and threw me into a tree knocking both the tree and I over. He's a lot stronger than I thought he would be, but I have no time to focus on that because he's still coming. I get up as he tries to attack again, but this time I'm ready and I move out of the way. We start to circle each other, both growling like the monsters we are, and looking for an opening. He lunges and I side step him, and I am able to snap my jaw on his arm and I take it off and throw it behind me. He screams in pain, but recovers quickly as I get a really hard kick in the side that once again sends me flying into another tree. That damn kick hurt like a bitch, and I know he broke a few ribs. It's now becoming hard to breath, but I can't focus on that because he is on me again throwing me around like I'm a rag doll. I'm really not sure when he had time to put his other arm back on, but he has and he's using both of them to kick my ass, as I'm still snapping and clawing at him trying to find an opening. But he's far more experienced than I am and he finds the opening he needs to get me pinned on the cold wet forest floor. He's ripping out fur, throwing me around, snapping my bones, punching me, and kicking me repeatedly. By this point I'm just taking it, and there is nothing that I can do to stop it, because my body is in so much pain and I think he broke my arm and leg along with a lot of other bones. It's funny because I thought I would put up a better fight than what I did, but he was a really good fighter and just as strong as those damn newborn vampires. There was no way I could have beat him alone, and I was stupid for even trying.

He throws me one last time, and I just can't take it anymore, and I phase back into my human form. The leech's eyes light up with amusement, and I really don't get it. I mean come on, if you're going to kill me just do it. I'm in enough pain as it is, and I just want it to be over with. There is not really much more he can do to me besides bite me or snap my neck. I just wish he would pick already. I can hardly breath as it is, and I'm in too much pain to even care that I'm naked in front of this bloodsucker bleeding all over the place so why won't he just finish it?

He laughs and says, "You're a girl, well I have struck gold today. I didn't know your kind even had girls. You can repay me for you pack's miss deeds. This will be far better than having to fight them. I don't like having to reattach my limbs, and I'm sure hurting you would be punishment enough for those dogs." I don't understand what he means at first. He already kicked my ass, so why is he so happy. And I'm about to laugh because the pack won't care that he killed me. Hell, they might throw him a, "Thank You" party for him, because he got rid of the "Bitch of La Push." Well the jokes on him, I don't care if he kills me; I'm tired of all the pain. But then he starts to walk over to me unbuttoning his pants, and that's when I realize he has something far worst planned than death for me.

"NO! Please don't do this," I beg him as the tears begin to fall, but he kept coming, and the closer he got the more terrified I became.

"Don't worry little wolf I will make it enjoyable for the both of us," he tells me with an evil smirk as he stands above me. He bent down and spread my legs opened while I cried and continued to beg him to stop.

I thought it was over, that he was done using me as his play thing and was about to finally just kill me, but no, he just started all over again. I'm not really sure what happens next because the darkness was starting to take me over... And for once I welcomed it.

I'm not sure how long I was lost in the darkness, but after a while I felt like my body was being lifted. At first I thought, "Oh please, God no," until I heard a soft female voice whisper to me that I was safe and not to worry because I wouldn't be hurt anymore. For some reason I trusted the voice, and found comfort in the unknown female as another unbearable pain over took my whole body, and I moaned once again letting the blackness take a hold of me.

_Eight days later at the Cullen's home._

I was in darkness and I felt at peace. No one can hurt me in the darkness; I am safe. But my black hole was starting to get brighter, and with the light came pain. At first it took me a minute to process what happened when my mind was finally awake. I mean I'm a shifter how could I be in this much pain, and as soon as I thought this a tidal wave of memories and emotions hit me so fast that I felt like I was drowning in them. And all of a sudden the pain my body was feeling was nothing compared to the agony my heart and soul were now enduring, because I realized that I, Leah Clearwater, was raped by a vampire.

**AN: I'm sorry if the fighting scene sucked, it was my first one and I found it to be really hard, lol. And I hope the rape scene didn't disturb anyone to much. It was meant to be dark and painful, because that's the lowest point of her life now things can only get better for her. Well really really slowly that is, lol. :)**

**To the Guest reviewer who asked if this was a repost or a redo. I know what story you're talking about, and while the first few chapters are similar, my story is going to be very different. And I hope I didn't copy it word from word, if I'm sorry to the author, I really didn't mean too, so if you know the name of the author or story, and you could give it to me I'd be grateful, so I can mention it in my next AN. I didn't want to copy anyone. I just knew that Leah would be raped and I wanted Rose to be one of the people who help her deal with it so that's why I started the story the way I did. And thanks for the review. :)**

**Another reviewer wanted to know how Rosalie could sob and need her breathing to go back to normal if she's a vampire. Well I'm sorry I should have made that more clear. In my head vampires can still cry if they are upset, just not with tears but everything else is the same. So it was a dry sob, and her breathing, even though they don't need to breath, wasn't normal for her because of how hard she was dry sobbing and from her body shaking so much. Plus, I just thought it sounded good, and I needed to show how upset she really was. I hope I cleared that up, and I will try and be clearer next time. Thanks for the review. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Here is chapter four. I hope you guys enjoy it. And once again thank you all for the reviews, favorites, and alerts. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from Twilight. **

**Jacob's POV**

_About ten minutes after Seth left Sam's house._

I can only sit here, and look at the open door. I can feel something's not right, but I'm too busy trying to fight off the urge to kill Paul. I can't really focus on what the bad feeling is or what it has to do with me. For now I need to keep my wolf in place, and not let him do as he wants.

He wants to rip Paul's throat out. He wants to break every bone in Paul's body, and rip off all his limbs. My wolf wants blood, and not just Paul's blood, no he wants to put all the wolves in this whole house in their place for letting him cause her pain. He wants to make Emily's face looked fucked up on both sides. My wolf has never been this angry or violent before, but the biggest problem I have with the situation is a part of me, and NOT the wolf part, is okay with killing Paul. He hurt Leah's feeling, and he seemed to be pleased with himself which is why I want to choke the life out of him with my bare hands.

However, a bigger part of me knows that's not right. These are my brothers, my friends, my family, but family would never treat each other the way Paul just treated Leah. Sure Leah was mean to Emily, but that was to be expected. I personally think Emily has lost her damn mind to even think Leah would be happy for her, or agree to it at all. She was better off having Sam order her to do it. But that thought seems to make my wolf even angrier. He hates the idea of Sam ordering his Leah.

Wait, did I just say that Leah was mine? Well… Did my wolf just think it?

Yeah I think he did. That can't be good. Okay I have to get the hell out of this place. My wolf is going crazy and making me think crazy shit that's going to make Leah kick my ass, or have me kill one of my friends. I get up from the couch to leave and go home. I hope the fresh air will calm me and my wolf down, and get him to think clearly cause I really don't know where his head is anymore.

"Hey Jake you leaving already?" Quil questions me as he notices I'm heading towards the door. Damn it, I was trying to get out without having to talk or deal with anyone. Now him and Embry are both looking at me.

"Um… Yeah. I have a head ach, and I think I'm just going to head home." I reply, but I didn't really sound that sure of myself like I would have if I didn't have a pissed off wolf wanting to go on a rampage in my head. But I guess Quil doesn't notice because he just nods his head, and turns back to the tv. However, Embry is now watching me with a questioning face. I can tell he senses something is off about me, but I'm not in the mood to answer him so instead I just keep going to the front door. That is until Paul and Jared started talking, and my wolf had to hear what was being said.

"Okay I guess I have to say it, Paul don't you think that was a bit much?" Jared asked looking at Paul then the rest of us to see if we felt the same way. Everyone seemed to agree with Jared. I know I did. "I mean… I know Leah was wrong, but to bring up her not being able to have kids into it was kind of wrong." Jared finished rubbing the back of his neck. I could tell that Jared felt bad about what Paul had done, but he should have spoken up earlier. Hell we all should have. Man were a bunch a dicks.

"Look! Maybe I shouldn't have said some of that stuff, but Leah is a bitch, and I'm sick of her always putting Emily down. Em was only trying to be nice, even though I really don't know why she tires anymore. It was about time someone put her in her place." Paul said with a shrug of his shoulders, and before I knew it I had Paul pinned on the ground while I punched him in the face. My wolf and I both wanted this. We wanted him to phase so we would have an excuse to end him. I was all for whatever my wolf wanted by that point. And it's the weirdest thing because as I'm beating his face in, it hits me that I'm not in pain anymore. At some point between me coming here and my wolf getting pissed my body had stop hurting. I woke up this morning sore as all hell, but right now my body feels no pain. I really don't know what to make of it, but I can't focus on that to long while I'm kicking Paul's ass. Even though as wolf I can think a lot faster and can think of more than one thing at time, it's just more fun to only focus on hearing bones break and his grunts of pain.

"YOU LIKE MAKING GIRLS CRY! YOU'RE THE BITCH! WHAT KIND OF REAL MAN WANTS TO MAKE A FEMALE CRY LIKE THAT?" I roared beyond piss now. I was one with my wolf, Paul needed to die! Everyone was trying to get me off of him now. They were now holding me back, as I growled and tried to get to him. It wasn't until I saw him fixing his broken nose and how bad his face looked while it tried to heal it's self that me and my wolf had calmed down a little. I really messed up Paul's face, and my wolf and I felt pretty damn good about it.

Sam came down stairs looking exhausted and stressed. "Look you guys, you need to stop yelling. Emily is upstairs sleeping, and she's already upset enough I don't want her to hear you guys." Sam said in a flat tone of voice. That is until he saw me and Paul being held back from each other. I wish they would let me go so I can finish beating up one of Sam's bitches; Jared being his second one.

"Jake? What the hell?" Sam had asked me after ordering Paul to calm down. Sam knew if it really came to a fight that I could take him easy. Hell not to sound conceited or anything, but I can kick all their asses. It's just a fact. I'm the best fighter in the pack. "Jake why would you attack you brother like this, what the hell is wrong with you?" Sam questioned me again, and this only pissed my wolf off more. Who the hell was he to question us?

"Fuck him. I'm not his brother." Paul growled out. He looked pissed, but with the command on him he couldn't do anything about it. I just rolled my eyes at him. I already kicked his ass what more do I need to do.

I had freed myself from the guys hold and was about to just leave. That is until I decided to hell with it. I don't care anymore. I'm done with this bullshit. I'm about to lay it all on the line. "I'm done with him always fucking with Leah. She has enough to deal with without Paul acting like a little bitch, because Leah doesn't want him." I said not even yelling anymore. I was still mad but more than that I just want this shit to end. Paul and Sam looked surprised, but everyone else was trying not to laugh at their faces. Then Sam faced Paul in anger, and Paul's face was slowly turning from surprise to confused but I didn't let that stop me. "Oh I see. You thought no one knew you liked Leah, but it was obvious. Your always on her case, and when you're not you're looking as her ass. So be a man about it and just ask her out," I had to ignore my wolf again, because once again he was pissed, but this time it was at me for telling Paul to ask out our Leah. "Stop acting like a second grader and picking on the girl you like. Just man the fuck up." I finish taking a calming breath for me and my wolf. By this point Jared was shaking his head in disapproval for his friend's behavior while everyone else was still laughing at Paul. It was Sam who broke into their fits of laughter.

"You like my Lee Lee? You need to stay the hell away from her Paul! She's MINE!" Sam spoke the words not even trying to stay level headed any more as his features contoured in outrage. He then lunged at Paul. Everyone jumped into action to stop him before he could reach Paul. Paul was still out of it, and wasn't ready for another attack. But luckily for him Jared, Embry, and Quil stopped Sam from hurting him.

The pack just looked at Sam like he was crazy. It was clear to me that they couldn't believe he would say something like that about Leah, or lose it the way he just did. But I wasn't surprised. I always knew Sam still had feeling for Leah, and that is what pissed me off. I was livid that he had called her his, and I can't for the life of me figure out why it was making me just as infuriated as it was making my wolf.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I asked enraged. "Did you just call her, Your Lee Lee and say she was yours? You do realize she's not with you anymore right? That she hates you and that you plan on marring her pregnant cousin. Cause with the way you're acting like a jealous boyfriend and attacking Paul for having a crush I'm not so sure." I said each word slowly and in an annoyed tone so that even he would understand that he had no claim to Leah. He had no claim because she was MINE! Damn it, his wolf did it again. He keeps slipping up and claiming Leah, and I really wish he would stop doing it. I shook my head trying to get all these crazy thoughts of Leah being mine out of it.

"Why do you even care about Leah, Jake? I thought you guys hated each other?" Sam asked me trying to take the heat off himself, but damn if he didn't ask the right question. Ever since I woke up after first getting hurt from the new-born battles I have felt different, my wolf has felt different and has been a lot more active. I think I even grew some more. Looking around at my pack brothers I knew it was true, because I'm the biggest person in the room now, but instead of focusing on my new size and my wolf's new found obsession with Leah Clearwater to much more I decided to answer Sam.

"I just do. Besides, someone besides Seth and Sue have to care about her. You sure as hell don't." I stated as uninterested as I could. The pack didn't need to know about my new found feeling for Leah, mostly because I didn't understand them myself. I mean I'm still in love with Bella, but my wolf has gone crazy and decide to want the one and only Leah Clearwater.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean. You don't know a thing about me, Black. I still lo-care about her." Sam said, quick to try and fix his slip up, but it was too late we all knew what he was going to say. The way Paul was looking at Sam right now told me he didn't like it one bit. I was just pulling things out of thin air when I accused him of having a thing for Leah, but maybe I was right about him. I don't know being a wolf I tend to just say thing when I'm in a certain mood.

I rolled my eyes to show Sam I wasn't buying his lies anymore, and by the looks the guys were giving him they weren't either. "Well you sure don't know how to show it then. If you _cared_," I made sure to put emphasis on the word care to show him that we all caught what he was going to say, "about Leah like you say then you wouldn't have let Emily put her on the spot like that in front of us all, and you would have come down here when Paul was going off on Leah to help her with him instead of waiting for Emily to fall asleep." I shot back. Everyone looked in awe of me for standing up to Sam, but Sam just looked mad. I didn't care, he knew I was right, and my wolf really wanted to kick his ass so if he wants to go we can go.

"Get the hell out of my house, and STAY AWAY FROM LEAH." Sam order. He had the nerve to try and tell me what to do, well jokes on him I'll see Leah whenever I damn well please, but I did need to get out of this house, so I left with everyone behind me. We all went home to think about the major things that took place today at the pack meeting.

It wasn't until I got home that I realized if I wanted I could go see Leah right now, but that also meant I would be going against a direct alpha command. How was that even possible? I really needed to talk to my dad about this, but he wasn't home when I got here. It might be for the best I'm not even sure what I should tell him anymore. Things are so confusing right now, and I don't know what's going on. Maybe if I break it into parts and think about it that way it will become a little clearer for me to figure out what's going on.

I'm still very much in love with Bella, and it's killing me knowing that she's going to marry that damn leech, and then become one herself. I'm about to lose the girl I love to a dead guy. I did everything for her, and she still picked him over me. But that's not stopping her from calling all the time, and coming over trying to see me. I told her I need a break from her and she won't even give me that. She just keeps trying and it only hurts me more, not that she seems to notice or maybe she just doesn't care about my wants and needs. Either way I need to find a way to let her go.

Then you got Leah Clearwater who somehow has become very important to my wolf which in turn kind of makes her important to me. And while she's available, she also hates me. She's mean to me and my friends. She's still in love with Sam, even if she won't admit it. She's just a bitter, angry, and negative person, but she's also beautiful and funny. Leah has always been one of the prettiest girls I have ever seen. Her body and face are perfect. No matter if her face is wearing that ugly scowl that she loves to rock so much she's still drop dead gorgeous, and she can be nice when she wants to be. I've seen it with the way she is with certain people like Seth, Sue, and even my dad. But Leah has always been one of those girls that were always out of reach to a guy like me, but now she seems to be the only thing my wolf wants. She'd be any man's dream girl if her personality didn't suck so bad. Maybe all she needs is a man that could handle her, and I could handle her all day and night… Wow… I can't believe where my thoughts keep going to when it comes to Leah freaking Clearwater! If she or Seth ever find out about this I am a dead man.

Speaking of dead men. Sam is going to be one if he keeps pissing off my wolf with his attitude. I don't know what it is but my wolf is starting to hate the guy, and wanting me to cause him bodily harm. I don't know, it's more like my wolf sees him as an obstacle that needs to be taken care of, but for what I don't know. Maybe my wolf is ready to be Alpha, but I don't think I am.

I don't know I just feel more lost. I have more questions than answers now. I'm going to sleep on it, and to talk to my dad in the morning.

The next day I really wasn't feeling any better. But at least being away from Sam and Paul has calmed my wolf down a lot, but now all he wants to do is check on Leah. And if I'm being honest with myself I want to check on her also, Paul was a real dick to her, and that was the first time I've ever seen Leah cry in my whole life. I'm going to go to the Clearwater's house after my talk with my dad. When I went into the kitchen my dad was already up with the newspaper and a cut of coffee.

"Morning dad." I said to him as I made myself a monster bowl of cereal. My dad put his paper down, and I knew something was wrong. By the look in his eyes, I would of thought I did something to make him mad, but I can't really think of anything that would cause that look. You know the one all parents have that tell you how angry and disappointed they are in you all with one glance.

"Morning Jacob." Was my dad's reply, and I knew for sure I was in trouble. The old man only called me, "Jacob" when he was upset with me, or was going to lecture me about something. Either way I wasn't looking forward to it.

"Is something wrong dad?" I asked as I sat down.

"We are having a council meeting at Sam's house today at 1:30, and the whole pack needs to be there." My dad said in his official voice. The one he used when he was showing his authority. That seemed to be all the answer I was going to get from him because he left the table then.

My dad went into his room to get ready. I was really annoyed when he left because now I couldn't even talk to him about how my wolf has lost his mind. After finishing my food and cleaning up the kitchen I went to get ready. My dad still wouldn't really talk to me until it was time to go, and even then it was him throwing his keys at me telling me to drive.

When we made it to Sam's place he glared at me and glared right back. My wolf wanted to go kick his ass, but instead I just took a deep calming breath and went and sat down so I could get this damn meeting over with so I could talk to Leah. The Clearwaters hadn't showed up yet so I guess I'm going to have to wait to see how she's doing. I hope this meeting is over with quickly, however by the tension in the room already this meeting is going to end just as bad as the last one.

**AN: I hope you guys liked this chapter. Paul finally got his, and it seems Jake's wolf is ready to take over, but Sam and his wolf like the power. The next few chapters will be of some more people's POVs leading up to the big meeting that's going to start to change a lot of things. But keep in mind right now Leah has only been gone for a little over a day. The pack doesn't know anything is wrong with her yet. I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter so feel free to let me know. Thanks. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey guys. Here's the next chapter I hope you guys like it. This chapter will be in Paul's and Sam's POV so now you can see how they felt about what Jake had to say. There will be one more chapter before the big meeting.**

**I would like to thank you guys again for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. They make my day when I get them. And thank you to all the guess reviewers, you guys always seem to make me laugh. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from Twilight. That would all be SM!**

**Paul's POV**

_The next day after Jake beat up Paul at the pack meeting. Paul's now at home thinking about all the things that happened the day before at the pack meeting._

I can't believe that little shit Jacob Black. He's lucky he caught me by surprise or I would have kicked his ass. I can't believe he told them I liked Leah. How the hell did he figure out about my little crush on Leah? I thought I did a better job of hiding it from the pack. But that's not the only reason I am mean to Leah like he seems to think and told everyone. I don't even like her as much as I used to in the beginning when she first phased, but for that little shit to be the one to call me out on it in front of everyone…

I don't know when he grew balls, but he had to have some big ones to not only attack me, but to also talk to me and Sam the way he did yesterday. And Sam didn't even do anything he just stood there and took it. If it wasn't for the alpha command I would have been kicking Jacob's ass. Although it was kind of funny to see the look on Sam's face when he heard that I liked her, but to think Sam tried to attack me. ME! He tried to fight me over Leah. I thought he knew me better than that. I thought we were cool; at least that's how he made me feel when we talked.

While I do like Leah a little I would never do that to a friend. I'm a firm believer in, "Bros before hos." I mean sure I would screw her all over La Push. Leah Clearwater is a hot piece of ass no matter how you look at it. She's sexy and I would love to hit that a couple of times, but that's where it would stop. I wouldn't try and have a relationship with her. Sure I use to try when she was still nice, and we were friends, but not anymore. She's such a bitch to me, and she already turned me down once. And Sam is my friend. I wouldn't do that to him. I don't want his sloppy seconds to be my girl; fuck buddies hell yeah, but she could NOT be my woman.

I guess I _was_ a little piss that she never showed me any real interest, except when she would bitch at me. We use to be real close so I thought she would be okay with me once she was in on the secret, but she hated me more than anyone else in the pack, well not as much as Sam or Emily, but enough to make me want to hate her right back. She felt like I betrayed her by being friends with Sam and Emily, and it didn't matter what I had to say or how close we were.

I hid my feeling for her under anger, and my respect for my new pack brother and his imprint. Whenever Leah would breathe wrong I was on her, but then it really did became more about sticking up for the others than it did about her not wanting me the way I had wanted her. (_At least that's what I told myself_.) Especially once Sam and Emily both started to confide in me about Leah, and the way her actions made them feel. I became bitter towards her for hurting a couple so in love, and that was easier than admitting that she had hurt me and my pride. She makes me mad with the way she treats everyone. Like Emily. She only ever wants to be nice to Leah, and be friends again, but Leah won't have it. I don't know how Leah can be so mean to her, and the rest of the pack. She used to be really sweet and understanding. I miss the old Leah, that's the girl I have a crush on, the girl whose smile lit up the room. Not the bitter harpy that she has become. She makes it really hard to like her that way, let alone be her friend again with the way she acts.

She gets a kick out of putting down everyone in the pack, and she talks about things that no one wants to deal with. She makes Emily feel bad about herself, and she likes to play the victim so Sam lets her get away with stuff and feels sorry for her. Or at least that's what I was led to believe by Sam, but yesterday I saw a new side of Sam. I thought he loved Emily completely, I mean everyone knows he still cares about Leah, but I thought it was a different kind of love. It's not the "I care for you like a pack sister kind of love," like Sam made me and everyone else believe. Sam's still IN love with Leah, and he has been lying to me this whole time. Telling me his fears of Emily leaving him because of the way Leah treats her. I love Em like a sister. She's had my back since I started to phase. She's always there with food on the table or she just tries to help the pack when she can. Like when my mom was on my case about missing school, or being out at all hours of the night. It's Em who stood up for me and saved my ass from getting into too much trouble. She's always covering for me with my mom. She's a really good friend to me now, so when Leah is being extra mean to her I stick up for Emily. No one else seems to care enough to try and stop Leah. Sam was always stuck in the middle but now I see he puts himself there. He doesn't want either of them to hate him, so he tries to play both sides. And what's worst is he doesn't want Leah, as much as he wants Emily because of the imprint, but at the same time, he wants Leah to himself so no one else can have her either. He wants her to want him so that no one else can have her.

Maybe that's why Leah was never ready to move on because Sam makes her feel like he's still in love with her and that she still has a chance. It would explain a lot of her behavior, and why she turned me down. I mean all the girls of La Push know that a night with me is a night that they will NEVER forget. I'm the BEST fuck these girls have ever had, and will EVER have for that matter. But Leah's not the type of girl that just sleeps around she would have to be in a relationship, but how can she move on to someone new if Sam is keeping her hope alive that he might come back to her someday. How the hell did I miss all of this shit? What kind of friend am I?

Damn it! Now I feel like a real jerk. I really need to start thinking before I act, and paying more attention to things and people around me. Sure Leah was a bitch to Em, and she took it too far, but I guess I didn't have to take it there with her. I do feel bad now that I think about it. I think that was the first time I have ever seen Leah cry in all of the years that I have known her. I was so proud of myself for making a girl cry, Jake was right I am a bitch and I deserved to get my ass handed to me. I hope my mom doesn't find out. She'll kick my ass if she does. I need to say sorry to Leah, and try to make things right with her again.

As I was getting dressed to head over to the Clearwater's house I heard my cell ring, and it's Jared telling me about the pack meeting that's at Sam's house in a little while. Man I really don't feel like another one. I'm still in shock from the last damn one we had. I just hope it's not as exciting as the one we just had, and I hope Leah has cooled off some so we can talk. I don't want her to attack my junk as soon as she sees me. I've got a hot date tonight and I plan on getting me some, so I need my junk right where it is, thank you!

I was heading back to Sam's house today with a new purpose, and a new perspective of some of the people in my pack. I was thinking of how to handle these new feeling. I mean I'm still very much pissed at Sam, but he's still my friend. I just don't think we can be as close as we were. I can't trust him like I use to, and I plan on telling Jake he was right about me. Damn I hate admitting when I'm wrong... But I was, so I'll suck it up. I have to admit I admire Jake more for standing up to me the way he did. That took balls. I mean at the time I wanted to kill him, but with the way I acted yesterday towards Leah I needed someone to knock some sense into me. And if it wasn't for Jake doing what he did I would have never seen the truth about Sam's real feeling for Leah. Maybe he wouldn't be that bad of an Alpha after all, and my wolf seems to agree with me.

Now back to Leah. How am I going to get her to talk to me? I realized that I really do miss having her as a friend. I know we wouldn't work as a couple anymore, but I do want her as a friend again. She used to be one of my best friends, and now we hate each other. I can only hope that I can make Leah forgive me, and that we can slowly become friends again. I know it won't happen overnight, but if maybe if we both hold back on some of our more rude comments than maybe we can make it work, and hang again. Leah use to be so much fun to be around. She was outgoing, witty, charming, so funny, and always hung around the sexiest girls.

I guess I got Sam to thank for her changing so much. Not that I didn't play my part in it. I could have been more understanding of her situation. I could have been the friend that she needed me to be instead of always taking Sam and Emily's side over hers…

I don't know, but I do know I'm tired of seeing girls crying all the time, and knowing one of those times was because of me only makes it worst. I feel bad now about the things I said to her. I really need to say sorry to her, and make things right with her. I miss my fun carefree friend, and I'm going to make damn sure I get her back. As I walk through the door of Sam's place I can't help thinking for the first time in a really LONG time I'm looking forward to seeing Leah Clearwater, and the thought puts a smile on my face.

**Sam's POV**

_Right after Jake and the pack left Sam's house._

I had to head to the back yard to get some air and compose myself before Emily woke up. She didn't need to see me this angry. I'm ready to kill someone. Getting outside was nice because of the cool breeze coming from First Beach a few miles away, but while coming outside cooled my overheated body it did nothing to help my mood.

I decide to go for a run, by time I got back Emily was up, but I could tell by the look on her face that she wasn't feeling any better. She tried to hide it with a small smile, but I knew better. I knew what Leah had said to her was hurting her as much as it was me. We both really wanted Leah to be happy for us, and for her to share the experience together with us.

She already had dinner ready and waiting for me like she always does. So I ran upstairs and got cleaned up so we could eat together. We sat down at the table and started to eat corn, baked chicken, and mashed potatoes with gravy.

"Where did everyone go? No one was here when I came down stairs. There is always someone here, so what happened?" She asked me while she played with her food.

"They left after the meeting was over. It got kind of intense after you went to sleep." I said as if it wasn't a big deal so that she wouldn't ask any more questions about it. Her eyes grew wide with surprise.

"More tense then when Leah yelled at me? How's that even possible?" She asked shocked.

"Um…" I didn't know what to tell her without making her more upset. "Well…" I didn't know what to say, but she clearly wanted answers so I just told her half of the truth. "I kind of got into it with Jacob." I growled out his name. My wolf didn't like the way he spoke to us, or that he seemed interested in our Leah.

"Jake… What… Why?" Emily seemed confused. I couldn't blame her. It wasn't like me to fight with the pack.

"He seems to want to take over." I lied, but at the same time he did seem to be challenging me or my wolf at least.

"Take over? But you're the Alpha. No one could do your job better than you, and Jake is still just a child. You're the best man for the job. That's why you were the first to phase. Taha Aki had you phase before him so that all the other wolves, imprints, and the Elders would know that you were meant to lead. Jake's last name doesn't make him the right choice." Emily said all the things I already knew, so I just nodded for her to continue. "I mean look at how great of a job that you have already done so far. You were meant to lead. Now when you're ready to step down, then Jake will be ready. That gives him time to learn to be better; more like you. He's just too young he needs to grow up some more. If it were up to Jake we'd all be Bella Swan's lap dogs. He just can't be Alpha. " She smiled than kissed me on the lips. This is why I loved her so much. We think so much alike. And I may still be in love with Leah, but she never understood me like my Emily does.

After dinner I watched some TV while Emily cleaned the kitchen. I was trying to forget what that damn pup had to say to me, but it wasn't really working.

How dare that pup talk to me like that? He has no idea how I feel about Leah or Emily. I still love her even with the imprint. I hate seeing her in pain, but I need Emily like I need to breathe. And I also need to make Emily happy, and Emily wants a family, so I'm giving it to her. It killed me to see the pain in my Lee Lee's eyes, but what else could I do. And now I'm going to have to command Leah to be a part of the wedding just like I have to force her to spend time with Emily. Em hasn't asked for me to do it yet, but I know as it gets closer to the day she'll want Leah to be part of it, and the only way that will happen is if I force my Lee Lee to show up and do as Emily wants her to do. Which Leah will hate both of us more for, but I'm selfish I want them both near me. I have enough on my plate I don't need a kid telling me how I'm doing wrong by my Leah. I already know, but I have no other choice.

And speaking of Leah, how long has Paul wanted her? He can't have her, she's mine. I know it's wrong to think that way but it's the truth, and I won't let him or anybody else have her. I just need time to get use to the idea of my Lee Lee with another man, and not anyone in the pack. I don't know how I'm ever going to be okay with it, but I will learn over time. But for that to work I need Leah to stay alone for a little while so I can get use to the idea of someone else having her. Besides, we just broke up a couple of months ago she doesn't need to be dating just yet she needs…

I can't finish the thought because I hear Emily turning off the water. She comes into the living room and asked if I'm ready for bed. I tell her yes and we head to our bed room. We make love and fall asleep in each other's arms.

That night I dreamt of Leah, and how we use to be. Before all this mystical crap came into our lives and forced us apart. She smiles at me like she use to when we were together. She perfect, and were perfect. I want this to be real, but the sun and Emily's smiling face greet me when I wake up to let me know that she's my reality not Leah. Leah and I will never be like that again, but that doesn't mean I have to let her go. I will always keep my Lee Lee in my heart…

I was eating lunch when I heard Emily on the phone. I've been trying to forget about Jacob Black all morning, but I can't stop thinking about what he said to me. Or rather my wolf can't. He hates the idea of a lower ranked wolf talking to us like that. He's lucky I didn't kill him. He thinks just because he is supposed to be the, "True Alpha" that he is special and can do whatever he wants, but one of these days he's going to push me too far and I'm going to end him. I'm the Alpha, and I don't plan on giving it up anytime soon. He needs to step down before I am forced to make him. I don't want to but if that pup keeps it up I'm going to have to; especially if he starts sniffing around my Leah. I will have to teach him a lesson. Not that my Lee Lee would go for a child like him or a man whore like Paul. She has far better taste than that, and no matter what Jacob says I know she's still in love with me.

Emily's voice pulls me out of my thoughts about Leah. "Sam honey. That was Old Quil on the phone. The pack, their imprints, and the council are on their way over here for a council meeting." Emily said to me with a little uneasiness in her voice. I only have meeting with the council every Thursday as the Alpha of the pack, and every other Thursday with the whole pack. And the imprints hardly ever come to these kinds of things. Maybe that's why she seems upset but I could tell there was something else that she wasn't telling me about the call.

"Is that it Em? You seem worried about something." I was alarmed. I could tell something was wrong with my imprint, and I didn't like that one bit. I had to make it right, and make her feel better, but what could have her upset? The council for the most part loved us both. I'm the perfect Alpha and she's the perfect imprint. We're the perfect power couple, so we really don't have that many things to be concerned about.

"When I asked Old Quil what the meeting was about all he told me was that he really didn't know, but that Aunt Sue was the one to ask for the meeting, and all she really said was that everyone had to meet here. What do you think it could be about?" She asked me with anxious eyes.

I know she must be worried that Sue is pissed about what she asked Leah yesterday. Sue has made it very clear that the imprint wasn't a good enough excused to hurt Leah. She has been very cold towards us ever since Emily and I got together. I know Emily doesn't like to talk about it, but Sue doesn't treat her the same way she did before we got together, and I know that hurts her. Emily loves Sue like a mom, so Sue's actions really hurt her; which in turn hurt me. The only time they talk is when we have pack meetings here, but even then you can tell Sue's trying her best not to have to deal with my sweet imprint.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much Em. I'm sure it has something to do with the pack. Did they say how long they would be?" I questioned her. When I really thought about it, Sue could very well be gearing up for a fight. I hope not. With the scene Leah caused, then Jake and Paul yesterday, I have had enough. I'm sick of taking shit over the fact that I imprinted on my soul mate. Man, it's times like these that I'm jealous of Jared and Embry. They got off easy with their imprints. They don't have to worry about drama like this.

"In like two hours." She replied to me with a small smile. Clearly she feels better after my words. I wish I could say the same. We went into the living room to wait on the guess to arrive, and I really hope that this meeting has nothing to do with us. Sue Clearwater was not the kind of woman you wanted to make mad, and I couldn't take my sweet Em being upset again just after finally calming down. I know one good thing about this meeting is Leah will be here. I need to talk to her about the wedding and I just really want to see her. I need to know she's okay. If Paul really did hurt her feelings I was going to kick his ass.

**AN: I hope you guys liked this chapter. Sorry if it's going to slow for you, some people messaged me that it was not moving fast enough for them. But I need some things to happen to the pack before Leah comes back. **

**I just want it to be clear that yes Paul does have a small crush on Leah, but he's not IN love with her or anything like that, he's just the loveable man whore of the pack for right now, lol. ;D**

**And yes, Embry has his imprint. I will explain that later. I just wanted it known right now that there are three imprints so far.**

**Also as you might have notice I changed my pen name, I hope that doesn't confuse anyone, I just felt like a change. **

**Thanks again for reading the story. I would love to hear your thoughts so feel free to leave me a review, and let me know how you feel the story is going so far. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey guys. Here's another chapter. This is the last chapter like this before the big meeting. I just wanted you guys to see where Emily's head is right now. Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows they mean a lot to me. And please excuse any mistakes I made. This chapter was done in a hurry.**

**Also someone was wondering why the pack isn't out looking for Leah yet, and the answer to that is we kind of jumped to the past with the last couple of chapters. Right now to the pack Leah has only been gone a little over a day. They think she is fine and safe. They don't know that right now she's at the Cullen's house beat up and healing after her attack. Until Leah joins back up with the pack the story is going to jump around a little. I will try and make it more clear the next time, and if there are still more things that are unclear please let me know so I can try and fix that in the next chapter. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from Twilight.**

**Third Person's POV**

_A couple of hours before the pack meeting is to start. Sam and Emily are just waiting for the pack, their imprints, and for the council to arrive. _

At first when Emily and Sam heard of the meeting that would soon be taking place they were concerned. They had no idea what it could be about, but then again it could only be so many things if Sue was the one asking them all to meet up. It had to be about the pack meeting that happened yesterday. After all Leah had left in tears. Emily for one was glad that Paul told Leah what she was thinking, but would never say out loud because it would ruin the image that she wants people to see. Emily stills loves Leah and misses her, but she is getting tired of Leah being all bitchy towards her when all she is trying do is to be nice and spend time with her.

Emily couldn't take sitting and just waiting for Sue and the others to come so she decides to make food for when everyone got there. She went into the kitchen, and started a couple batches of muffins. Baking helped her think clearly and calmed her nerves. Whenever Sue comes around Emily always gets nervous.

As she started baking Emily started to really think about the situation she finds herself in with her own family.

It wasn't easy for Emily being around any of the Clearwaters anymore. But Emily wanted to believe so badly that her Aunt Sue was coming to tell her, Sam, and the pack how sorry she was for Leah's hurtful words, and that she would make sure Leah would be a part of the wedding. She wanted both her cousin and her aunt to be a part of it. She wanted things to go back to how they use to be when Emily was loved by Leah and the others. But Emily knew better. Sue never put anyone over her kids, and especially not someone who had a hand in hurting her child. That wasn't Sue Clearwater, no Sue was a mother bear, a lioness, a real mom and everyone knows you never mess with a mother's children, and that's just what Emily had did.

Emily never meant to hurt Leah, she loved her and Seth like siblings, and Harry and Sue like they were her very own parents, but once Leah was done with her so were the rest of the Clearwater family. No, they weren't out right mean and hateful towards her like Leah is now, but she could feel the difference in the way they talked to her and treated her. She was no longer a part of the family like she was before, and she knew she had no one to blame but herself. She picked Sam over Leah, over her family, but she NEVER thought it would cost her so much. Emily knew they would be mad and maybe a little hurt for a while, but then they would move on and forgive her because that's what family does. They all claimed to love her so much, but when it came time to show her that love Emily felt like they just let her down. The only problem with Emily's logic was she forgot who she was dealing with. She forgot that the Clearwaters always stick together, and although she may have been like a sister to Leah, she wasn't a Clearwater, no Emily was a Young and acted like one too.

Emily really didn't want to hurt Leah, and it kills her every day to see the pain that she caused one of the people she loved most in the world. But she loves Sam more, and she is disfigured now, no other man would want her. Only Sam can look at Emily's face and not see scars, no when he looks at her all he sees is a pretty face. No other man will ever feel that way about Emily. Leah is out of this world beautiful, and could have any man she wants. Emily knew Leah would be able to move on and find love again, and as soon as she did Leah would come back to her and all would be forgiven. And then the rest of the Clearwater family would have to forgive Emily also and they will be a big happy family again.

Another reason Emily thought Leah would forgive her was because of the kind of person Leah was. Leah was a forgiving and kind person; she went out of her way to help others, so why was it taking Leah so long to forgive both Sam and Emily. Leah had said many times how Sam and Emily were the two most important people in the world to her, so why could Leah forgive strangers, but not the two most important people to her. Emily didn't care to think about the fact that they are also the people who hurt her the most in the whole world, and in the worst ways possible. It was easier to make it Leah's fault.

Emily knew that if their roles were reversed that Leah would have never given into Sam. Leah would have fought him until the day she died and even though Emily did fight it she knows she didn't fight as hard or as long as she could have. Leah would have never given into Sam. She would have never hurt Emily the way Emily hurt her. Emily knew all of this and still picked Sam.

But why did she choose Sam over her own family one might ask? Since Emily knows how much Leah means to her, even now, even with all the hateful and mean things Leah has said and done to her. Emily still loves her. Emily still wants Leah around and to be a part of hers and Sam's baby's life. Leah is still the second most important person to her... And there was the answer to the big question. While she loved Leah, Emily loves Sam way more. How could she not, he's everything Leah said he was and more. She can be honest with herself when no one else is around and admit to wanting Sam long before he ever imprinted on her, but he never saw her only Leah. And then just like that one day he did, and he wanted her more than he wanted Leah. She knows it's sick to get pleasure out of that, but she has always been plain old Emily: shy, average looking, and not really wanted by anyone; except maybe the Clearwaters. However, Leah has always been the pretty girl that all the other girls wanted to be, including Emily. She is confident, exotic looking, witty, and before she became all bitter, she was loved and wanted by all. It was nice for once to be the prettier one for two. To be wanted by a sexy and important man, and to be loved and adored by the one and only Sam Uley.

Isn't it punishment enough that she has to look like a freak for the rest of her life, and that she's only second best? Emily is willing to admit that Sam never wanted her until magic made him want her, and made her his whole world. No one had to make Sam love Leah, hell even with the imprint a part of his heart still belongs to Leah. And so with all of those things why does Emily still have to be punished? Emily doesn't understand why the one time she picks herself over Leah that it cost her so much. The one time she decide to do what she wanted instead of what was expected of her that she lost not only what little beauty she had but also the family that she love and wanted to be a part of so badly. Why did loving herself more than loving Leah have to cost her so much? Emily just doesn't understand what she did wrong to warrant such treatment…

Emily misses her best friend, her sister, who used to tell her everything and treated her so kindly. But she also misses the people who came with her. She misses her Uncle Harry who died disappointed in her, she misses her Aunt Sue who uses to treat her like a daughter and made her feel special. She also misses sweet little Seth who use to look after her the way only a brother could. Now that Leah is done with Emily so are the others. None of the Clearwater's can stand to be in the same room as her unless they have to be, and that hurts Emily so much.

Sure she has her own mother, father, and a sister, but they weren't a family. They weren't like the Clearwaters who looked after each other, and did things together. No her family only looked out for themselves. Her dad cheats on her mom, her mom cares more about herself than her own kids, and her sister is a back stabbing witch. Emily didn't fit in with them, and that's why she loved to visit Leah and the others every summer. They showed her what a real family is and how real families behave. They always included her in everything they did. The Clearwaters never tried to one up each other; no they just loved and supported each other in everything they did. Emily misses feeling like she's a part of their family. She really lost a lot to be with her soul mate and didn't understand why no one else saw that, but her and Sam.

Sure Emily got Sam, but with that she got a soon to be hateful mother-in-law who always compares her to Leah, and of course she never measures up. She got rude stares, fake smiles, and gossip behind her back about her being a home wrecker who had no problem stabbing her loving cousin in the back. They think she deserved what happened to her face, and that Sam picked the wrong cousin. The only people that really liked her are the pack, the council, and the two imprints. The people who are in on the secret like her just fine, but the rest of La Push Rez hates her for breaking up the golden couple, and for hurting their golden girl. When it's put like that, doesn't Emily deserve a little break, some understanding from the family that she loves so much. Emily feels like she does. She feels like people should see her for the awesome and sweet person that she thinks she is. Emily works over time to make sure that the people in on the secret like her, and though she won't ever admit it she loves that they all like her more than Leah.

Now that doesn't mean that Emily's still not hurt by Leah's evil words and actions. Leah and Emily were never supposed to let a man come in between them, but Emily thinks that's what Leah is doing right now. Leah is letting that fact that she's jealous of Emily and the fact that Emily has Sam stop them from being friends, and that is what hurts Emily the most. When Emily was the jealous one, she would suck it up and be there for Leah, even when it hurt her to be. So why Leah can't do the same, and just be there for her, Emily can't understand. Why does Leah still get the wonderful family? Why does Leah still get to be prettier? Why does Leah still get everything when she's the one who behaves so badly? Why can't Emily have it all like she feels she deserves? Those are the thoughts that go through Emily's head whenever she's alone to her thoughts of Leah. With everything that Emily has she still wants more. She still wants all the things that Leah still has.

Emily is taken out of her thoughts by Sam's voice. "Hey Em, everyone is here and we're ready to start." Once Sam got a good look at her he knew something was wrong with her, but when he asked she said it was nothing and they should get this over with. All that baking did help her see clearly, because she knew Sue was there to handle business, and that meant putting every one of them in their place for hurting her one and only daughter.

**AN: Next chapter is going to be the meeting so I hope you guys stick with me. I know there hasn't been any real action and the chapters are kind of boring, but the action is next. I just need you guys to see how some of the characters are feeling right now before everything changes.**

**To my guest reviewers, you guys are so funny. I laugh so hard when I read some of your comments. You guys get me so much. Also one of you guys told me the name of the author who has a story similar to this one. The author's name is Starling3545253 so thanks for that and your kind words.**

**Okay so I also need your help with something. I'm almost done with the meeting chapters, but I not sure if I want Jake to just take over or make his own pack. I have lots of ideas for both, but I'm not sure which ideas I like most so I'm putting it in your hands. Which one would you guys like to see. Just so we're clear either way there is going to be a fight between Jake and Sam. So in your reviews or PMs please tell me what you want to see happen. Thanks for reading. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter****.**** The meeting is finally here. And once again thank you all for the reviews, favorites, PMs, and alerts. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

**Seth's POV**

_Seth just finished looking for Leah, and decided to go home and wait for her to come home__._

I am so fucking pissed at Emily and the pack right now. I'm sick of the way they treat my sister. And I'm so done with Emily, fuck her she's not family anymore. I was so pissed all I could do was pace the living room, but then my stomach decide to let me know I was starved. I haven't eaten since breakfast because I won't eat anything that muffin backstabbing cousin of mine makes, even if it does smell good.

Walking into the kitchen I see mom made two whole lasagnas. Leah loves lasagna. I ate mine out of the pan with a spoon since my mom wasn't here to get mad at me about my manners. I went back into the living room and ate while I watched TV and waited for Lee to come home. A couple of hours had passed and still no sign of her. I put her food away and cleaned up the kitchen. I knew how upset she was so I decide to just hop in the shower and go to bed. I know she will be back tomorrow. Leah knows how much I worry about her and mom. I'm the man of the house now and it's my job to keep them both safe. But I also know Leah, and when she is upset she doesn't like for people to see that because to her it's a weakness, and my sister may be a lot of things but weak isn't one of them. So I'm going to give her the time she needs to calm down. She has until tomorrow night before I force her ass to come home.

Going to bed I couldn't stop thinking about how much Leah has been through, and how much I love her. She has always been there for me, and starting tomorrow I'm going to do the same. I'm going to force the pack and Emily to start treating her with some respect. Those are my last thoughts before I fall asleep. That night I had the worst dream about Leah being hurt and needing help but I wasn't there to help her…

**Third Person's POV**

Sue was tired as hell. She had been working the night shift covering for a friend. She wasn't supposed to work that night but her friend needed help. She was lucky though because she had a couple of hours before she had to be back at work for her own shift. She liked working during the day so at night she could be home with her kids, but sometimes that didn't work out. But she wasn't going to let that get her down. She walked into her clean kitchen and was thankful once again for her kids. Ever since they lost their dad and she had to work a little more they have been helping more around the house. Well, Leah helps with the cooking and cleaning and Seth helps when the mood strikes him. It was a good thing Harry had really good life insurance because it helped covered all the bills and there was still money left over to put in the bank. Not to mention every check when he was still alive he and Sue put money in both their kid's bank accounts, so they weren't really hurting for money like most family's on the Rez.

Sue decided to make breakfast that way at least they could still share a meal together. She was basically done with the food when she heard Seth coming down the stairs.

"Morning Seth, where's your sister?" Sue asked her youngest with a smile on her pretty face as he walk into the kitchen wearing basketball shorts and no shirt. Looking at her you wouldn't be able to tell she was tired beyond belief, but she would never let her kids see her like that. She had to be strong for them and try to keep things as normal as possible. Even if they did have the difficult and dangerous job of being protectors she was going to try her hardest to keep them kids as long as she could.

"Good morning Mom. She went for a run yesterday and she hasn't come back yet. She had a really hard time at the pack meeting, and needed a break." Seth replied in a sad and worried tone but there was also a hint of anger in his voice as he sat at the table in the kitchen.

As he watched his mom cook he thought of all ways he was going to get back at Paul for what he did to his sister. He really wished Leah was there with him, so they could come up with a plan together. She was the best at things like that.

"Oh no, I don't like the sound of that. Do I even want to know what happened?" Sue asked with concern, and also a little bit of annoyance in her voice as she closed the oven so her biscuits could cook.

Her daughter had been through enough, and she didn't need her own pack giving her crap about it. Sue maybe an Elder now, but she is and always will be a mother first. She even only talks to Emily when its pack related, and no other times if it's at all possible. The way she see it is, Emily had a choice, she made it, and now she can live with it. No, Sue never goes out of her way to be rude to the girl, but she also doesn't go out of her way to help her either. She can't tell Emily how she really feels about her either because as an Elder on the council she has to respect all imprints, but that doesn't mean she has to like her. She hates the way the pack and Emily treats her daughter.

Sue always wants to bring up the way the pack treats Leah at council meetings, but Leah always talks her out of it. Telling her it's hard enough being the only girl without having to deal with her, "Mommy" fighting her battles. So Sue let's her handle it, but the moment she feels like they went too far all hell is going to break lose, because if you didn't know this about Sue Clearwater, then you need to learn it fast, but you NEVER mess with one of her kids.

"Sam and Emily told us that she pregnant and they are getting married in a couple of months. And Emily had the nerve to ask Leah to be her Maid of Honor, and you know Lee went off. She told her no, and that they weren't friends, and then Emily ran out of the room crying like a baby. Paul went off and said all this evil crap about her not being able to have kids, and about her being jealous of Emily so Lee ran out of the house in tears. IN TEARS MOM! You know better than anyone Leah never lets people see her cry, but she did yesterday in front of the whole pack!" Seth finished pissed off all over again after having to think relive it in his head. He was pacing and trying to keep calm, so he didn't break anything, but the more he thought about his sister's face and her tears the more he wanted to kill Paul. "I went looking for her, but with the rain and her blocking me I couldn't find her, so I decided to come here and wait for her." He finished out of breath, and looking at a very pissed off Sue Clearwater.

"Are you okay mom?" Seth asked worried and confused, his anger long forgotten when he saw the funny red color of his mom's cheeks. He didn't get what had set her off. It's not like that's the worst thing Emily, Sam, or Paul have ever said or done to her.

"PAUL SAID WHAT?" Sue yelled after finally finding her voice. She knew how that was the worst part about being a wolf for Leah. She could even take Sam's thoughts of Emily being so perfect, but to know she could never have kids of her own hurt Leah in a way that only another woman could understand, and the fact that Emily was having Sam's baby didn't make it any better. Sue was done, those pack of boys were going to learn some respect, and they were NEVER going to hurt her baby girl again. After a long and deep breath she asked fuming, "And what did the Sam say, or anyone else in the pack for that matter?"

That question just got Seth hyped up all over again, "Nothing! They just stood there looking stupid, and when Leah left in tears they just all went back to what they were doing."

Sue picked up the phone and called into work to let them know she had a family emergency and wouldn't be able to make it in. Then she called Billy to let him and Old Quil know that they needed to get to Sam's place for a pack meeting as soon as possible. Once they were told she turned off the food and told Seth to go and get ready. Once he came back down Sue got her coat, and told Seth it was time to go. Leah can be as mad as she wants to be, but this was going to be the last time they hurt her little girl, and Sue was going to make sure of it.

Unfortunately, Emily, the council, Seth, and Sue didn't know about what happened after Seth left, or there would have been no need for this meeting. Things were already starting to change within the pack.

Sue looked at every person in the room with disgust, but before she could say anything Jacob spoke up. "I'm sorry to interrupt Sue, but shouldn't Leah be here for this?" Jake asked with what could only be concern. His actions almost brought a smile to Sue face. But it seemed like it took Jake saying her name for some of the others to realize she wasn't even there. That only pissed Sue off more.

"No Jake. Leah doesn't need to be here for this. In fact she doesn't even know about this meeting..." Sue said in a voice that demand everyone's attention, and she got it to.

Now the thing is, Sue Clearwater is not a big woman, only 5'3, and in her nurse's uniform with her hair pulled into a lose bun with her hands on her hips, you'd think she wouldn't be scary to a bunch of men who turned into horse size wolves, but you'd be wrong because with that look in her eye she has NEVER been scarier. She had the whole pack and their imprints shifting in their seats. Everyone on the Rez knew not to make Sue mad, because that woman had a temper, and she knew how to put the fear of God into anyone if she was mad enough. After all, that's where Leah got it from. Don't miss understand Sue was one of the kinds woman on the Rez. She has a heart of gold, that is until she was mad, and it was clear to everyone in the room that Sue was beyond mad.

All the kids turned to Billy and Old Quil for help, but the men only looked away. They thought it was about time certain things in the pack be addressed, and so they were all for Sue playing the bad cop and getting the job done. They didn't know that things had already been said and done. They didn't know that things were even now as the pack sat and waited for Sue to begin that things were slowly starting to change in the pack.

Billy for one was very pleased, he has wanted to do this for a while now, but Leah had explained to him that it would just make it harder for her so he kept quiet, and made Jake promise to look out for her. Billy was pleased when Jake told him not to worry that he would even though she made it really hard for him. All Billy could do was laugh at that, because that was Leah, she was a strong and independent woman just like her mother. Billy loved Leah like his own daughter, and he promised his best friend Harry who was more like a brother to him that he would look after his little girl, and that is what he always tried to do.

"But really she can't be here, because Leah hasn't come home yet. Does anyone care to guess why?" Sue asked the question in an eerily calm voice that had everyone on edge. With Sue it was when she started out quiet that you knew you had to worry, because that's the calm before the storm. She didn't wait for an answer. "Because Paul took it upon himself to make her feel like less of a woman," when it looked like Paul was going to speak up Sue sent him a glare that put even Leah's to shame and he quickly closed his mouth. The pack would have laughed if they didn't think it would have cost them some of their manly parts. "I really don't care to hear an explanation. You were wrong for what you said and how you said it. But it's over now, and the words can't be taken back so I _don't _want to hear your excuses, and yes I know what she said to Emily." Sue saw how Paul went from nodding his head in what she hoped for his own health was agreement to looking to Sam and Emily for back, or maybe it was his way of saying he did it for them. Either ways Sue decided she should just start with her and get her out of the way.

She turned to Emily and said, "I'm sorry for the way she spoke to you Emily, but not for what was said. Yes, she could have just said no, but then she wouldn't be my Leah if she did. And I personally can't believe that you would ask her that after everything that has happen between the two of you. I mean you can barely look her in the eyes now and days, so why would you want her as your Maid of Honor?" Sue asked with her head tilted to the side. She seemed really curious so Emily decide to answer her.

Emily started on a shaky breath, "I still love Leah, and I never meant to hurt her. When we were younger we said we would be each other's Maid of Honors. I planned on being there for her, and I just wanted to share it with her. I just want my friendship with Leah back, and I had hoped that with the wedding we could spend some time together again, and then she would remember why we're so close. Then it could help make us close again, and we would bond over my pregnancy and be like sisters again." Emily said in tears. Seth just rolled his eyes at her. He was getting really sick of all her damn tears. She cried about everything now and days. He just didn't get her anymore. He was use to strong and independent woman like his mom and sister. He used to think Emily was that kind of woman also but that was until he saw her with Sam.

Sue didn't even seem bothered by the tears, and it seemed Emily's answer amused her, because she smiled. Emily thought she won her aunt back over for a second, that is until Sue asked her, "So it never crossed your mind that maybe she wouldn't want to see you marrying _her_ ex-fiancé so soon after them breaking up. Or that it might hurt _her_ feelings, and bring up some bad memories for _her_." She keep stressing the word her for Emily, because clearly the girl was dumb if she didn't understand why Leah reacted the way she did, and why her asking Leah in the first place was bullshit. "You know to have think of the fact that when she asked you to be _her_ Maid of Honor that she was supposed to be marrying the same man that you plan to marry. And the only reason they aren't together now is, because he saw you at the very party that they announced their engagement at?" The whole pack, including the imprints, looked shocked with their mouths hanging open not really knowing what to do or say. They didn't even think of it like that, and that just made them all feel like jackasses, especially Paul. And really what does one say to something like that? They all knew there was nothing to say, because Sue was right, and Emily and Sam were wrong.

Paul had completely forgotten that was where Sam had imprinted on Emily. He couldn't believe that even for a second had forgotten that he and Leah walked in on them half naked and about to have sex at Leah and Sam's Engagement Party.

_**Flashback**_

"Yes Paul I'm sure I want to marry him. He's my everything Paul." Leah said smiling her dazzling smile that always made Paul go weak. He may have been the male whore of La Push, and proud of it might I add, but he could never get the one girl that he wanted above all others, Leah Clearwater.

"All I'm saying is you're really young, and might want to wait." Paul said with a shrug of his shoulders. Leah just laughed and pushed on his shoulder.

They were headed up to Leah's room to get some of her favorite CDs so that her dad could stop playing his Oldies. That's when Paul heard moaning coming from Leah's room. Leah pissed that one of her friends thought it was okay for them to go at it on her bed pushed the door open and was about to scream at the people when her voice got caught in her throat. Emily was on top of Sam with her shirt off, while she straddled his lap kissing him on her bed.

Paul watched as Leah grabbed a shocked Emily by her hair and start hitting Emily in the face. Sam came to Emily's defense and pulled Leah off of her. It was like once Sam saw the pain in her face he realized what he had just done in her bed.

"Leah! Baby! I'm so sorry! I don't know what happened. Please you have to forgive me Lee Lee." Sam whimpered.

"Get the fuck away from her Uley." Paul yelled as he pushed Sam away from Leah.

"Stay the fuck out of this Paul! It has nothing to do with you." Sam said as he started to shake. Emily picked that moment to get off the floor and speak.

"Leah! How could you hit me like that? It was a mistake! Please just let it go." Emily said with tears in her eyes. She gave Leah the look that always got her to do whatever Emily wanted her to, but it didn't work this time. Leah just lunged at her again, but this time Paul stopped her.

Taking off her ring Leah threw it at Sam and told him and Emily, "Get the fuck out of my house before I go and get my father's gun and put a hole in both of your hearts." Sam grabbed his and Emily's clothes off the floor then took Emily's hand and they ran out of the house.

"Leah? Are you okay?" Paul asked her with worry in his voice.

"NO! How could I be okay?" She screamed at him. People were coming up the stairs now trying to see what all the commotion was about. As soon as Leah saw her dad she ran right into his arms.

"Shh. I'm here baby girl. I'm here." Harry said as he comforted Leah. Holding her and rubbing soothing circles on her back to get her to calm down while she buried her face in his chest.

"I think it's time for everyone to leave." Sue said fuming. She had saw Sam and Emily run out the house and knew what her daughter had walked in on. She never thought she see the day when she would want to kill her own blood, but in that moment Sue wanted to end Emily Young for good.

_**Flashback Over**_

He had wanted to kill Sam for hurting his best friend. He didn't see her cry, but he could see the pain in her eyes. After that Leah shut down, and shut him out. Then he became a wolf, and heard their side of the story. Sam and Emily painted themselves as the misunderstood couple who got so lost in finding their true soul mates that the passion just took over and they got carried away, but they never meant to hurt anyone. And with Leah always being so mean to him and shutting him out, and Emily always being sweet to him he was able to block out things. Important things that helped explain Leah's behavior like how much his friends hated to feel pitied, and how she would go out of her way so no one could feel sorry for her. All this passed through Paul's mind quickly, but it was enough to make him hate not only himself, but Sam and Emily too. He now knew from the other imprinted couples that Sam and Emily could have waited if they really wanted to, but clearly they just didn't care. This only made him want to make amends with Leah that much more. He didn't care how long it took he was going to get his best friend back somehow. He promised himself that.

Emily broke out into a sob and clung to Sam. Emily couldn't deny the truth of her aunt's words, and that is what hurt her so much. Sam started to comfort her, but it was hard with his anger rising he wasn't going to have repeat of the first meeting with everyone attacking him and his Emily. So as he comforted her he was also giving Sue warning looks. Rather it was true or not, Sue didn't have to word it like that, and make his imprint cry.

But Sue wasn't done with the young couple yet. "Oh, no need for tears Emily. I thank Taha Aki every day that you found your soul mate, just like I'm sure you both do. All I'm saying is maybe it was a little insensitive for you to ask her that question just a little over a year after her break up with Sam, and in front of all these people no less." Sue stated in an indifferent tone, which only made Sam angry. What was it with people coming into their home to disrespect them? Sue had no more right to make Emily and him feel bad than Jacob did. They carried around enough guilt without other people adding to it.

Sam couldn't take it anymore he had to defend himself and his fiancé. "We are very sorry we hurt Leah, but that doesn't mean we have to put our lives on hold either. We just wanted to get married before the baby got here, and we wanted Leah to be a part of it. Maybe we should have asked her in private, but we wanted to share the good news with Leah and the pack. We had hoped she would be happy for us. I'm sorry she was hurt, but we didn't ask for this, and that doesn't make it okay for you all to come into our home and speak to us like this." Sam almost yelled at her as he stood from the couch, but he was able to keep it just under a yell. Sue may have been being a complete bitch to him and Emily, but she was still an Elder and had to be respected. Sue didn't even blink, or catch that he said others were making them feel bad about their actions. And if it wasn't for her addressing Sam you would have thought she didn't hear a thing he said.

"I didn't come here to make anyone cry, I came to speak the truth, and to stop everyone from hurting each other's feelings, and that includes Emily. I don't like to see her or anyone else cry. I know my child and I'm sure it can't be easy to hear some of the things Leah has to say to you guys, and I'm going to talk to her also about this, but since she's not home yet I have to start with you guys. Believe it or not I'm happy for you guys. No matter what Emily is still my sister's daughter and I do love her. I also know she'll make a great mom, and I'm not asking you guys to stop living your lives, but what I'm_ telling _you guys is that you better stop stepping on Leah to get to your happy ending. Just like you didn't ask for this neither did _Leah_, and I would be grateful if from now on you guys think and try to respect Leah before you hurt her again. I know you guys are going to apologize to her later, because it's the _right_ thing to do, and as alpha it's your job to try and do the _right_ thing Samuel." Sue finished in a much more irritated voice than when she began. By the end of her little speech Sam was once again sitting on the couch with his head down rocking a still upset Emily. She made sure to keep emphasizing certain words to get her points across.

Sue felt good about her talk with Sam and Emily. She couldn't go all out and bitch them out like she wanted, because she's still an Elder on the council and has to act like one but she at least spoke her peace. And if they hurt her Leah again, to hell with being an Elder and an aunt she was going to kill someone. She warned them and that was all they were going to get from her because then she would be out for their blood.

Sue looked at Billy and Old Quil daring one of them to say something against her, but they just nodded their heads for her to continue. They both believed Leah was special and should be treat as such, why else would Taha Aki have blessed her by letting her become the first and only female wolf if she wasn't meant for great things. Sue smiled at the two men then looked back at the pack and let the smile fall. She had to get ready to give the rest of the pack a piece of her mind. She was going to make sure by tomorrow they were all at her house begging on their hands and knees for Leah to forgive them. She was going to make sure they knew Leah was her baby girl, and if they hurt her again that Sue was going to take it personal, because Clearwaters always fight together.

**AN: Sorry guys it was getting really long, so I had to break it into two chapters. But in the next chapter all hell breaks loose, and the pack realizes they are missing one of their own. Keep in mind Leah has only been gone for a little over a day at this point. **

**In most stories Sue is always on Emily's side, or tries to please the both Leah and Emily, but I don't think that is right. So I decided to show Sue some love in this one and have her only be team Clearwater. I also want to get Paul back in everyone's good graces so hopefully he's getting there slowly.**

**Also I got a lot of flames in the last chapter. They told me my story was getting boring and I should just stop writing. Well, as you can see I'm still writing. The way I see, you guys can say and feel however you want about my story, and you guys can write whatever you want. I write because I like to and if you like it to then GREAT if not well that's fine too. I can't please everyone all the time and I'm not trying to. But if my story is so bad and boring no one is forcing you to read it, but whatever. Either way thanks for the reviews they make me better. :p**

**Please read and review I would love to hear your thoughts even if you hated it, lol. ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Here's the next chapter. This chapter is pretty much is a fuller chapter until the next one when where Leah comes back into the story. I hope you guys enjoy it. And once again thank you very much for all the reviews, favorites, alerts, and PMs. They really do make my day. :)**

**Sorry if there are a lot of mistakes, but I'm going out of town soon and wanted to post something since I don't know when I'm going to have another chance to. While I did reread it once I'm not sure if I missed anything. So sorry a head of time.**

**When the pack speaks through their mind link it will be in **_**italic**_**.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

**Third Person's POV**

_**Continuation of the meeting at Sam's house.**_

Turning her lethal glare at the pack Sue narrows her eyes at Paul. He knew he was next and all he could do was his hang his head in shame. He wasn't the same person he was the day before. He had a whole night to really think about things and was seeing certain people in his pack a completely new way, but he knew he deserved whatever Sue Clearwater was going to dish out so sucked it up, put his head up and looked her in the eyes ready for her to speak.

"Paul I don't understand what the hell your problem is with my daughter, but it ends today! You will never speak or treat her the way you did yesterday _again_! I know your mother raised you better than that. But just so we're clear if you EVER treat Leah like that again your mother will be the least of your worries. I don't know what happen between the two of you, but you guys are pack mates and need to start acting like it." Sue said sternly. Paul nodded his head in understanding. Sue was right his mother had raised him to respect woman.

Taking a deep breath Sue then decided to address the pack as a whole after already addressing the three who gave her child the hardest time in the pack. "I know Leah hasn't been the easiest person to get along with as of late," she stated looking all the boys and the imprints in the eyes, "but with all the things that have happen to her in the last year I think her attitude is a little understandable. She lost her fiancé to her best friend and a couple of months later her father. Now we all know how much Harry…" Sue got a little choked up on his name thinking about him and how much losing him had hurt her family and Leah in particular. Taking a deep breath to compose herself she started again, "How much Harry meant to Leah, but she didn't even have any time to really grieve his lost because she phased and was thrusted into this life. Having to hear your thoughts about Emily," she glared at both Sam and Emily, "losing the ability to have kids, as Paul so kindly threw in her face." Once again Sue turned her hurt and angry eyes on Paul. "She's always wanted to be a mother, but now she can't and to make matters worse she also has to deal with you guys giving her a hard time about being the only girl. She didn't ask for this anymore than any of you did, and being the only girl she already has it hard enough without the people who were supposed to help and support her, tearing her down every chance they get. You guys get to turn to each other for guidance, but Leah has no one to talk to about the things that her body is going through. All she needs is a little more understanding from her suppose ably brothers." Sue finished strongly even though on the inside she was hurting for all the difficult things her daughter has had to face in her short 18 years of life.

The boys are put their heads down in mortification knowing she was right. Sure Leah was wrong for some of the things she said and did, but it was understandable with everything she was going through at the time and the way they treated her didn't make it any better. They never tried to see it from her side and always stuck up for Emily simply because she was nicer and easier to be around.

"I hope that once Leah gets home that there are some changes within the pack, or the council will step in and force the changes." She stated once again looking at Sam and he got the message loud and clear. That look told him, that if things didn't change they were going to take away the power that he loved so much, and he just couldn't have that. He was going to have to get the council back on his side again.

"Sue your right, and we were wrong, but I promise you I will personally make sure things will change from here." Sam gave Sue and the other Elders his best smile hoping to get them to believe he was heartfelt with his words. Too bad only Old Quil seemed to fall for it. The pack just rolled their eyes at his ass kisser ways.

"Thank you Samuel, I know you can do it." Old Quil said with his low raspy voice.

"I'll believe it when I see it." Sue said coldly.

Jacob sat through the first half of the meeting feeling very amused. He loved that Sue saw through Sam, and was standing up to him. But when she talked to the rest of the pack he had to hold his head down with the rest of them because he also was guilty of the same crimes. He treated Leah unfairly, maybe even more so than the rest of the pack. They all would jump on her for feeling hurt when Sam would think about Emily, but were okay with him feeling hurt about Bella. Sure they teased him about being in love with the leech lover, but they down right bullied Leah for still loving Sam. He never really could call Bella his, but Leah was with Sam for years and had her whole life planed out for them. He got far more understanding and support than Leah ever did. His wolf whimpered hearing his thoughts. They didn't deserve Leah and when she gets home she will still hate them with good reason. He really needed to apologize when he sees Leah again.

"Okay guys as soon as Leah gets home we are going to make her feel welcomed and like she's a valued member of the pack…" Sam said still on his mission to keep his title by pleasing the council by saying what he thinks they want to hear. Jake just tuned him out not in the mood to hear him run his mouth anymore.

Jake's wolf started to growl in his head, but it wasn't due to Sam's fake ass words. That feeling that Jake had been having since the day before came back to him; the feeling of something being wrong. His wolf was on high alert, and it made Jake do the same thing. Quickly he went through his head trying figure out when the feeling started and what could be the cause of it…

Leah… It all started when Leah ran out of the house, and she hasn't been heard from or seen since then…

"So Leah isn't home yet?" Jake asked the room, and all eyes turned to him. Most people looked at him like he had lost his mind. A big part of the meeting was about how Leah ran off hurt, and how she hasn't been back yet. However, Sam just glared at him for interrupting his little speech.

"Yes Jacob… Leah hasn't come home yet." Sam stated in a duh tone speaking slowly to him like he was an idiot or something. Jake just ignored him and keeps going.

"So has anyone talked to her when they were phased?" Jake asked the pack.

"I tried yesterday morning after I went after her, but she was too _upset _to speak to me." Seth growled out the last part shooting daggers at Paul with his eyes.

"Quil and I phased last night for patrol, but Leah wasn't phased." Embry said as if just realizing it.

"Are you sure she wasn't just blocking you guys out." Jake asked in a worried voice. His wolf was getting more and more agitated as this meeting went on.

This time Quil answered him. "Yeah. She wasn't there. Even when she is blocking us out we can still feel his presence in our minds."

"Who was last to phase today?" Jake questioned the pack. By this point he was on his feet and his wolf was fighting to get out and look for their Leah.

"Brady and I, but Leah still wasn't phased." Collin spoke up.

Sue was in tears listening to them go back and forth. She knew what Jacob was getting at, and it put a fear in her that only a parent could ever begin to understand. She didn't know what she would do if her little girl wasn't okay. All the other times that Leah left because she was angry she always stayed in wolf form so Seth could check on her and even then she was never gone more than a day. The thought that something could be wrong with Leah never crossed her mind, and now she was kicking herself for not having Seth check on her right when she found out about the first pack meeting. She was just so mad. Sue knew they were still talking, but she was far too busy falling into a pit of despair, she really couldn't handle losing Leah. It killed her to lose Harry, but to lose one of her babies… There were no words; all Sue could do was cry.

"Okay. Seth go back to your house and see if maybe she's there. If not join the rest of us while we search for her." Jake said all alpha like and the whole pack jumped into action not once questioning him… Well not the whole pack; Sam stood still shocked seeing how Jake was bossing around his pack like they were his pack, like he was the alpha, and what made it worst was the way his pack betrayed him by just listening to him and jumping into action like it was Sam himself giving the order. But Sam was far too smart to cause a scene over that in front of the council when Leah maybe missing. No he would bring it up later when they were not around.

Jake looked at a very distraught Sue Clearwater. She no longer looked like the strong confident woman that had just stood before them moments ago. No this Sue was broken and scared. She was sitting crying while Billy tried to assure her that Leah was fine, and that the boys would in fact find her. "Don't worry Sue I'll find her no matter what." Jake declared to her. Sue looked into his honest eyes and knew he would bring Leah back no matter what.

"Thank you Jake." Sue said trying to pull herself together.

"Sure sure," was his reply as he headed out the door to join the pack with Sam not far behind him.

"Oh, I hope Leah is okay this is just terrible." Emily said shaking her head while making her way over to her worried aunt. "Do you need anything Aunt Sue?"

Sue rolled her eyes at her niece. Just moments ago the girl could barely stop her tears, and now she's fine. "Yes. You can leave me the hell alone." Sue snapped at her and Emily cringed as if she were slapped.

"She was just trying to help." Kim said in her friend's defense.

"I think she has done enough." Sue shot back coldly.

"Come Sue will wait for news at my house." Billy said trying to stop another fight before it could begin. With that all the Elders left together only leaving the imprints. Lily, Embry's imprint, left right after the Elders. She didn't know the other two girls all that well being from Forks and the new girl in the group of imprints. Embry had only imprinted on her a couple of weeks ago and this was her first real pack meeting. She had already met the other imprints and wolves before that meeting but it was only brief. Embry wanted her to get along with the other imprints, but after what she saw today she knew that wouldn't happen. She didn't care to be at least one of the two girls' friend.

Kim stayed and comforted her friend after everyone else left. Kim knew one thing for sure, and that was things were about to change.

_**Jake and Sam joining the pack in search.**_

"_Has anyone caught her sent yet?"_ Jake asked with urgency in his voice as soon as he phased.

"_No."_ They all said in unison. They were worried it had been raining the last couple of days on and off. There was a very possible chance they wouldn't catch her scent at all.

"_Jacob after we find Leah you and I need to talk."_ Sam said trying to sound like the alpha. Jake could see in Sam's head that he was mad that Jake had started the search party for Leah instead of him. Sam felt since he was alpha the others should have waited for his okay, and also that Jacob had made him look bad in front of the council.

Rolling his eyes all Jake could say was, _"We can talk about whatever you want as soon as we find Leah."_ He was pissed that Sam was even thinking about that with Leah missing, but instead of kicking his ass like he wanted to he just kept his nose to the ground trying to find something… anything really. Finding Leah was the most important thing at the moment.

"_She's not at home, and hasn't been since yesterday."_ Seth said entering the pack's mind. He was trying to hold it together because he knew that's what Leah needed from him but it was hard. He was scared for his sister, and the thought of losing her killed him. _"We have to find her you guys… She has to be okay."_ Seth whispered the last part saying it more so to himself.

"_Don't worry Seth we will find her."_ Embry said trying to comfort Seth, the pack, and himself. They may not always get along, but Leah was a part of the pack. She was their pack sister and they did care about her.

"_Okay everyone just focus, we have to find her."_ Jake said pulling everyone out of their own thoughts of worry and getting them back on task. He was glad he was able to block his thoughts because while he sounded strong and sure of himself to the pack on the outside, on the inside he was worse than Seth. He was scared that they wouldn't find her, or worst that they would and she'd be hurt.

"_I'm so SORRY Seth. I never meant for this to happen. I didn't even mean half the shit I said I was just so mad."_ Paul said in a small voice, and the whole pack could feel how sincere he was. He was just as worried as everybody else.

"_I know man its fine. We just NEED to find her."_ Seth said back.

The pack searched for hours with no results, and finally decided to give up and start again in the morning after Collin ran into a tree because he had fallen asleep. Heading home Jake felt empty inside. When he walked through his door he was greeted by the whole council, and with one look at his face they knew Leah wasn't found. Sue immediately started crying and praying to Taha Aki to watch over her child. All he told them was he was going to start the search again in the morning and he wasn't going to give up until she was found.

That night Jake dreamed about Leah being hurt and lost in blackness. He woke up in a cold sweat. He really hoped that Leah was off somewhere find and only trying to make them suffer for hurting her because any other alternatives was far worse.

The next morning the pack met up at Jacob's house to start the search again. The council was already there since they never left.

Sam was fuming that the pack met up at Jacob's house. All pack gathering were supposed to be at his house, but no one seemed to really care about his feelings at the moment.

The pack decide to spread out the search some more in hopes that maybe they would find a clue or something, but after another long day of searching they came up empty handed. Heading back to Jake's house to fill the Elders in on what they found, or rather what they didn't find.

After the third week the whole pack except for Jake, Seth, and Paul had given up on Leah. They figured she just left because of how miserable her life was. But the three wolves knew Leah Clearwater didn't run from her problems which meant something was really wrong with her. Out of choices and time Jake, Seth, and Paul were going to the one place they NEVER thought they would go to willingly. Jake was about to ask the one person he hated more than Sam and his family for help finding Leah. He wasn't sure what they could do to help them find her, but what they were already doing wasn't working and if there was even the smallest chance that they could help Jake knew he had to try. Phasing back into human form and dressing quickly at the tree line the three walked up to the house where an anxious looking Edward Cullen opened the door.

**AN: I hope you guys like this chapter, and if not well, I still want to hear about it. **

**To all my guest reviewers thank you guys so much. And to my guest reviewer Destiny, my big grammar freak, I would like you to see I did in fact fix the title so thanks for that too. :)**

**Also to the guests whom feel that this story is boring and poorly written, well you guys don't really have to like my story. I'm completely okay with that. I write for my own amusement and I don't see the story or my writing style changing. If you don't like the story no need to do me any favors and to keep reading it. If it doesn't entertain you then by all means stop reading, trust me it won't hurt my feelings. But if you guys want to keep reading and leaving your thoughts I'm cool with that too because it makes the number of my reviews go up, lol. ;D**

**As always please read and review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hey guys, I wanted to get one more chapter to you all before I leave, and so here it is. I hope you guys like it. Thank you so much for all the reviews, PMs, favorites, and alerts they make me feel good and want to keep writing. :)**

**I'm not sure how good this chapter will be it was kind of a rush job, o be nice, lol. ;D**

**Warning: This chapter talks a little about rape so please be aware of that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

**Leah's POV**

When I first woke up I was in so much pain; physically and mentally. I was numb. It didn't register when the doctor explain that my body was healing at a normal human rate because of all the venom in my system, and even though it was still a little faster than a normal human it wasn't by a lot and it was very slow compared to a shifter. It wasn't enough venom to kill me, but enough to damage my body. I really didn't give a damn at that point in time, and the only time I spoke was when Carlisle would bring up calling my family or the pack. I didn't want anyone to know, and I was grateful that he listened even if I couldn't put it to words. Rosalie and Esme pretty much did everything for me that first week. They forced me to eat and bathe. The first shower I had I scrubbed my skin until it was red and it hurt, and then I scrubbed some more. After that, I bathed normally but only when I was told to, it was the same with eating; I just didn't have an appetite, I had to force myself to eat even a little. I felt broken, lost, and scared. I had lost track of time and who I was. It wasn't until after another nightmare that second week that things started to change.

I hated falling asleep because it was like I would relive my attack over and over again. Every time I would sleep I woke up sweaty and screaming bloody murder and then every time Rose was there to comfort me as much as I would allow. But this particular night I decide to ask vampire Barbie why she was helping me instead just staring out the window like a zombie.

"Why are you helping me? Why didn't you leave me to die? Bella told Jacob you're a total bitch, and I know you hate my kind so why help a worthless dog like me?" I questioned in a raspy voice; my throat still sore from the screaming and from me hardly using it. There was no cleverness or bitchiness in the statement. I really had no fight left in me to be smartass right now. I just was really wanted to know why she didn't leave me for dead.

She didn't seem offended by my words. In fact they seemed to amuse her more than anything.

"Bella said that?" She said with a little smile that didn't really meet her eyes. Her eyes were sad and somewhere far off. By this point she was no longer sitting in her chair that was on the far wall opposite my bed, now she was looking out the large when into the empty blackness of the forest that seemed to match both of our moods at the time. After taking a long unneeded breath she lost her small smile and continued to speak. "When I found you it reminded me of when I was human and attacked by some men." She told me coldly, but I could tell her anger wasn't at me, but still I took in a sharp gasp at her words. Men… As in more than one? I could tell that she wanted to say more but wasn't sure about something.

"Wh-what…What happened" I stuttered on my words. I wasn't sure if I wanted to hear her story, but I felt like I had to. I wanted her to tell me more and she did. She told me how her fiancé and his drunken friends beat and raped her in a dark alley. How they held no mercy or remorse for their actions, and how they got pleasure out of her pain. How her screaming and pleading for them to stop only made them work hard on hurting her. They remind me of my own attacker. She said Carlisle found her, and changed her trying to help her and not wanting to see such a young life lost. She explained how she got her revenge on the men one by one. She told me how angry and hurt she was, and even though killing them made her feel better for a while it still took her some time to heal. Through the whole story I cried for her and myself, because she knew my pain just as much as I knew hers, but still I was a little envious of her, because she was able to get back at the men who hurt her, and she was able to move on.

"How?" It was all I could choke out through my sob, but she seemed to understand the question anyways. I wanted, no I NEEDED to hear this. I really don't know how or why but I was finding strength from her and her story. I guess it was knowing that she had been where I was, and suffered, if not more, the same pain as me but was still able to come out on the other side. She had got to the point where it no longer dictated her life, or defined who she is. And I wanted to be at that point more than anything. I wanted to be myself again… I just really wanted to be okay again and to feel safe again.

"It takes time. It's not something you'll just get over, but you have to want to get pass it, and be willing to take the steps to make it happen. It took me a couple of years before I was able to trust men again. But before I had my Emmett, Carlisle, Edward, and Esme were my family and support system. I can honestly tell you I wouldn't be here without them. They drive me crazy most of the time, but then again what family doesn't." She finished with another small smile, and I had to nod to that because I understood what she meant. My family is my everything, and for the first time I was seeing that the Cullens really were a family. A dysfunctional family, but a loving family no less. "But finding Emmett really did make all the difference. When he found out what happened to me he got mad and started to pout because he couldn't make them pay for hurting me, and I thought that was the sweetest thing in the world. I was ashamed that it happened to me even though I know it wasn't my fault. But still I feared he wouldn't want me because of it, or that he would think I was worthless." She paused to give me a knowing look, because that's why I didn't want people to know. I was ashamed, and I feared they would blame or judge me for it. "I know he's a big child at times, but that's one of the best things about him. He is patient and kind with me even when I don't deserve it. He made me feel safe, beautiful, wanted, and he made want to love again, by simply making me love myself again. That's the biggest thing Leah. Those men not only took my life from me, but they also took my innocence and my self-worth from me. I mean I knew I was pretty on the outside, and when I was human I loved for men to watch me go because that's how I valued myself, it made me feel pretty, but after my attack when men would look at me I just felt dirty; like they knew my dirty little secret and just saw me as a worthless piece of ass. I was slowly getting it back to normal with the help of both Carlisle and Esme's when I found Emmett, and he slowly helped me get it all back… Don't misunderstand, I'm not saying finding a man is going to make you feel better, because it will be a while before you're ready to trust a man with your heart and body again. But what I am saying is your beautiful and special, don't give him anymore power by letting him keep you down. Making you feel worthless and ashamed of something you had no control over. It took Emmett for me to see that I was still letting those men hurt me by letting something that was long and over still make me feel a certain way. I had to let go and move forward, and Emmett gave me the strength I need to do that, but I know you can do it for yourself. Besides, from what I hear, 'The bitch of La Push is a fighter." I had to laugh at that, and I mean a real holding your side kind of laugh, because I can see one of the guys saying that about me, and she was right. My parents raised me to stand up for myself and to fight when needed, and I planned to start fighting. "So fight Leah, because no one can make you until you're ready." She finished sounding a lot stronger than she did when she first began to speak.

"Thanks Rosalie. I needed to hear that." I said with a small smile of my own after my little laughing fit. No, I was nowhere near being healed, but for the first time I could at least say I was ready to start healing.

"Call me Rose, all my friends do." She told me with a pretty smile.

"And call me Lee, the two friends I have do… Well I guess three now." We snickered together.

I wanted to keep talking to her, but I got really sleepy and Rose said we would talk again the next day. The next morning I got up and showered and ate because I wanted to not because I was told to, and I also said sorry for my behavior and thanked them for their help.

"Thank you Esme for the food, clothes, and for letting me stay here. I know I haven't been the best guess, and I'm truly sorry for that" I told her sincerely.

"Oh, you're welcome dear. And I love having you here so don't worry about it." She said with a smile, and motioned to the bed silently asking if she could sit before she kept talking and I of course said yes. "It's nice to actually get to cook for someone. We have human food here for Bella, but she doesn't like to eat here. She said she doesn't want to make us uncomfortable so I've really enjoyed having another daughter to look after." I think she thought I was going to freak out about her calling me one of her daughters because her face looked shocked and apologetic, she went to say something, but I cut her off.

"Well your foods so great I'll gladly eat anything you put in front of me." I laughed. "Plus you remind me of my own mother. I miss her, but I not ready to face her or the pack yet." I said the last part sadly feeling guilty for not talking to my mother or brother yet, but I'm just really not ready. Carlisle still tries to get me to talk to them, but he won't force me because he says that my recovery will happen at my own pace. You see the good doctor doesn't just work on my physical ailments, no he also is my psychologist, and now that I'm ready he's helping work through all the mental and emotional parts of my pain.

Esme replied, "It's fine dear take your time. We all love having you here." And with that she left the room. This was the first time I was completely alone since I woke up here, and all I could think about was how I felt more welcome with a coven of vampires than I did with my own pack. The Cullens have done more for me in my little time being here than my pack ever has. However I didn't have time to dwell on that to long because Rose had entered the room.

We talked and joked for hours on end. Rose and I had so much in common. Besides both being victims of attacks and wanting but not being able to have kids we thought the same way. We had natural sarcastic personalities and sense of humor that most would find mean. And we both HATED Isabella Swan with a passion, and thought she was dumb as all hell for wanting to become a vampire. She saw the world in a lot of the same ways I did. She also reminded me of my best friend Rachel Black; they were a lot alike. Neither one of them held punches and it's one of my more favorite of their character traits. As the days went on my bonds with Rose, Esme, Emmett, (Who I loved because he is such a goof ball and everything Rose said he would be. He started to visit with me after I told Rose I would be okay with it, and now he's one of my favorite people to see.) and even Carlisle had grown a lot, but I hardly ever enter acted with the others because I never left my room and they never enter it. I figured the others were trying to give me space, or that they just didn't want to be around a shifter.

Another reason I liked Rose was because at first I felt so lost, but the more time I spent with her the more I found who I really was. Not the angry bitter harpy I was after that whole Sam and Emily thing, but also not the nice girl that let certain people she loved and thought loved her walk over her. No I was a new me with a mix of both those girls. I like to think I have the best of both of them, and even though I'm still taking my recovery day by day I know I'm going to be okay, because at the end of the day I'm still the bitch of La Push, and I'm a fighter.

Today was going to be interesting because Rose and Esme both were going hunting with their mates so I would be left on my own for a couple of days with the vampires that I never talked to.

It took me forever to get them to believe me when I told let them I would be fine with them gone, but I finally convince them and they were going to be gone all weekend. I knew they needed to hunt and time alone with the people they loved, but I wanted to test myself to see if I could be strong on my own. The dream weren't coming as often, but a part of me felt like that was because I knew Rose was watching over me in my sleep and if something went wrong she'd be there when I woke up. I didn't plan on being here and watched for the rest of my life so I needed to stop holding on to Rose like a crutch. Sure I still needed her, but I also need to start standing on my own two feet, and I planned to start this weekend. If I had a nightmare this weekend I would calm myself down instead of Rose doing it.

They were about to leave and Rose was giving me her little speech about her being gone and calling her if anything goes wrong, or having Jasper handle my moods if they get too bad. She was treating me like a child. I just took it because I knew she was worried about me, but she really needed calm down and go because I might have to hurt her if she keeps it up much longer. I may have lost it right after my attack, but I'm getting it together and I am not a child and shouldn't be treated as such.

So here I was sitting in what I now referred to as, "my room" bored out of my mind. I had a TV in here, but there was nothing on and I was getting kind of hungry so I decide to put my big girl panties on and go down the stairs. I didn't need to worry about being seen because Rose had told me it was okay to walk around the house since Edward wouldn't bring Swan over this weekend. I felt bad putting him out of his own home just because I didn't want anyone to know I was here, but Carlisle himself assured me that Edward stays gone most of the time anyways and that he understood how I felt so it wasn't a problem.

"Umm… Hi." I said with a wave to Alice and Jasper who sat in the living room. I felt kind of awkward and didn't know what to do.

"Hi Leah!" Alice replied with a very chipper voice. It reminded me of Seth.

"Hello." Jasper said at the same time as Alice but in a far calmer voice.

"I just wanted to get something to eat." I told them walking towards the kitchen.

"Okay. Would you like some help?" Alice asked as she danced into the kitchen.

By this point Esme knew what kinds of foods I liked so she got me a bunch of quick meals I could make for myself while she was gone, so I just turned on the oven and grabbed a supreme pizza to eat. After I put the pizza in the oven I turned to answer her. "Umm… No that's okay. I'm just going to put this pizza in the oven." I thought that reply would get her to leave, but she just stayed and we sat in awkward silence. It seemed like she wanted to say something to me, but I didn't know her well enough to know if I was right her not. After a couple of more silent minutes she got up and went back into the living room.

I took my pizza out and started to eat it, but I also wanted to watch, **"**Dance Moms**," **but it was so clean and white in the living room that I didn't want to go in there. Also the other vampires were in there and I didn't know how to be around them alone yet. I didn't want it to be awkward, I hate awkward settings. But I guess mood ring could feel that because he asked me to join them. It was a marathon on right now so we sat together for a while and as we got more comfortable with each other the more we interacted with one another.

Alice and Jasper weren't so bad. They had a completely different energy as Rose and Emmett, but I liked it. They were fun in their own ways, and I liked Jasper's since of humor. His wasn't loud like Emmett's. It was more sarcastic and unexpected because he's so quiet I never see it coming and it makes it all the more funny.

They couldn't believe that when I was the same age as the girls on the show I use to do dance competitions like them, and then in high school I was the head cheerleader. They couldn't picture the Leah they know now being anything but mean.

I laughed, "Yeah, before I started turning into a giant dog I use to be really girly."

"Just because you're a shifter now doesn't mean you still can't be girly." Alice said annoyed. "You should let me give you a makeover."

"… I don't know." I said unsure.

"Just say yes. You know you want to and Alice won't stop asking until she gets her way." Jasper said in a matter of factly kind of way. I just did a dramatic eye roll with an even bigger dramatic sigh and said okay. He was right I did want to do it. I use to love getting dress up and Alice had great taste so why not. The makeover turned out great, and it was so much fun. I didn't realize how much I missed girl time until I was having it again with some girls.

I didn't think she would be able to do anything with my short hair, but she curled it really nicely and put my makeup on. At first I wasn't sure about the makeup; I've never been a fan of makeup but Alice made it look good. As long as she was doing it, I would wear the stuff. Then she put me in short romper that had all these different bright colors on it in different patterns that had random and paired it with some solid black flats. I loved the whole look and Alice loved having someone to work on that appreciated her work, and actually had taste. She told me every time she tried to do this with Bella that she always complained and took the fun out of it. Her playing dress up with me became a daily thing for us, and it was during those times that Ally, what I now call Alice, bonded the most.

Hanging with Rose and Ally really made me miss Rachel; even though she was away at school we had stayed close. It wasn't until I phased and Sam put the gag order on me, and pretty much told me I could only be around people in on the secret, meaning Emily that our friendship started to suffer. Because of that damn command we stop being close friends. She could tell I wasn't telling her everything, and that made a rift between us. We are still friends, but we're nowhere near as close as we use to be. Which is just another thing for me to add to the long list as to why I HATE Sam Uley.

After that day I was close to the whole Cullen Clan, even Edward. When Swan wasn't around I found that I liked him a lot more. The only time we didn't get along was when his stupid clumsy fiancé came up, but other than that it was like I became a quick part of the family. Hanging out with the Cullen kids became a regular thing. I hung with the Cullen kids and did the therapy with Carlisle and things were slowly getting better for me. Before I had felt so stuck and like time wasn't moving fast enough, but before I knew it I was gone from my family, the pack, and my home for a whole month and Jacob, Seth, and Paul of all people were sitting in the Cullen's living room asking them for help finding me…

**AN: Please tell me your thoughts on this chapter. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hey, I'm back! I hope you guys are still with me and the story. Sorry, I know it has been awhile. Thank you so much for all the reviews, PMs, favorites, and alerts they make my day. :)**

**I still need a Beta if anyone is interested. As you might be able to tell, I can really use the help.**

**This chapter is going to have a couple of POVs so please stick with it because you might like it. Lol, either way let me know what you think, and enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

**Bella's POV**

Nothing was going the way I had planned it. I was supposed to be married by now, but more importantly a beautiful vampire. But no my wedding was pushed back for whoever this mystery guess that is staying with the Cullens is, would be left alone and feel safe, at least that is what Edward keeps telling me. No one would tell who she is, not even my Edward. I would beg and he would simply say it wasn't his place to say. The only thing I knew about the guess was that she was a female. Whoever she is, all the Cullens love her, and even Rosalie likes her. How she could like that person and I not me I will never understand, but whatever she was a bitch anyways. I just hated how they spent most of their time upstairs with her and not with me. Alice even seemed to like her more than me, and Emmett called her, "Little Sis," I was about to really be his sister, but all he called me was Bella. But I would forgive his short coming because we would be family soon once I married my Edward.

I mean I didn't care about the being married part, but I was ready to become a vampire. I wanted to be beautiful and graceful just like the Cullens. I was just ready to join the family, but no I had to wait, and no one was making a big deal out of it. Not Edward! Not Alice! **No one**! I just didn't get it, and the worst part was even though I wasn't a Cullen yet, my Jake still didn't want anything to do with me.

Every time I tried calling him Billy would say he was out, and when I would show up he wouldn't be there. I was told he was out looking for Leah, but I knew that was bullshit, because he hated her just like the rest of the pack. The only one who liked that bitch was Seth, and that was because he had to. I think Sam traded up when he left her for Emily. Emily and I have become really good friends since last summer when my Edward left me, and I could see why everyone liked her. She was so sweet and kind, unlike her bitch of a cousin. I mean you would think Leah would have been happy for Emily, but no, all she did was make ugly faces and say mean things. Which brings me back to my Jacob. He wouldn't want that bitch around so why was he avoiding me? I mean I know he's a little hurt, but he has to understand, while I do love him I have to be with Edward so that I can be a vampire. I not meant to be this fragile and ugly clumsy girl. I meant to be a Cullen… A beautiful and graceful woman wanted by all.

I just didn't understand why he didn't want that for me, and I know no matter what my Jake will always be there for me so I wasn't to concern, but I wish he would get over himself and stop acting like a baby. I need my sun right now, and he was nowhere to be found.

This was my fifth drive up to La Push this week alone and my Jake was magically gone again. I even stopped to see Emily, and she told me the same crap that Billy did about my Jake looking for Leah. After hearing it from Emily I knew it had to be true because she would never lie to me. I stayed and talked to her for a while. We talked about where Leah could be, but soon moved on to more important things like the baby and our upcoming nuptials. She asked me to be a bridesmaid and I said yes. I mean she was going to be in my wedding it only seemed fair to be in hers. I just hope by time her big day comes around I'll be a vampire so I can look good in all the photos.

Heading back to the Cullen's mansion my mind kept going over why the hell Jake would want Leah Clearwater back in La Push to mess up lives, and who the unknown guess could be. All I knew for sure was that I was going to have to talk to my Edward about our wedding, to my Jacob about not being there when I need him, and about letting Leah staying gone for good so that the pack can live in peace and Emily could have the day she deserved.

I pulled up and my Edward was opening my door wearing the smile that I loved so much. "Hello Love, how was your visit in La Push?" Edward asked after hugging me and kissing my temple. We were walking up to the house as I answered him.

"It was okay. I didn't get to talk to Jake again, but I did spend some time with Emily." I said back unable to keep the sadness from my voice like I wanted to. He just looked down with sad eyes.

"So is he still out looking for Leah Clearwater." Edward asked with a far off look in his eyes.

I huffed at the mention of her name. "That's what everyone keeps telling me. But I don't want to talk about that…" I took a deep breath to calm myself. "I wanted to know why you don't care about our wedding date being pushed back? Do you not want me to be your wife anymore?" I asked sadly starting to tear up. I figured this was the best way to get what I wanted from my Edward.

"Bella, no, of course not. I want you to be my wife more than anything, but…" He stopped seeming at a loss for words.

"But?" I questioned. This was the most he has said about the woman so I wasn't going to let him stop now. If I knew who I was dealing with it would be easier for me to get rid of her.

He took another deep breath before he continued. "But, she has been through a lot recently and my family and I just want to be here to help her. Please try to understand." He pleaded with me. I just nodded. I knew I had to let this one go to get what I wanted in the end, so I did. We spent a couple hours in my Edward's music room before my Edward tensed up and got that look he gets when he is listening to someone's voice. Whoever it was it couldn't be good because he was giving me a look that I really couldn't place.

"Can you please just stay in here?" He asked me with all the hope he could muster in his eyes, but that wasn't going to happen. I just did my innocent smile and shook my head no as I followed him to the living room. I looked out the window to see who was coming and figure out who was coming. To my great surprise and joy it was my Jacob. By this point my Edward had already opened the door and my Jake was almost at the door. I couldn't wait I had to touch my warm sun.

I ran pass my Edward and straight for my Jacob. I almost tripped, but he caught me right before my face hit the floor. And I threw myself into his arms.

"Oh Jake, it's so good to see you! I'm so sorry about everything. I'm so glad you came to see me, but you didn't have to come all the way here just to visit with me. I mean I would have been home tonight or I could have come to you." I spoke all this in a rush of words and all on one breathe as I clung to his hot rock hard body. When he tensed and didn't say anything back I looked up, and he had a look that I really couldn't place, but it wasn't his usual face when he saw me that's for sure.

"Oh... Umm… Hey Bella, I didn't know you would be here. I here to talk to Edward and the Cullens." He spoke slowly as if talking to a child. I was to hurt to care about that part. I just turned on my heels and headed right for my Edward. I couldn't believe that he would treat me that way. He has been ignoring me for weeks now, and he has the nerve to say that to me. I couldn't even stand to look at him anymore. My Edward hugged me to him because unlike Jacob Black, he cared about me and my feelings.

All the Cullens and I sat in the living room waiting to hear what the three wolves had to say. I personally couldn't wait to hear what was so important that he could just ignore me the way he was doing. He had better have a good reason for being here after he treated me the way he did, and in his mind he did… Leah Clearwater. If I didn't hate that bitch before I sure as hell hated her now. I was so glad that she was gone. Now all she has to do is stay gone and my life will be a hell of a lot better.

**Jacob's POV**

All I could think as I looked at Edward Cullen was how desperate I had to be to come to him of all people for help with finding Leah. He had an anxious look on his face which I didn't get until Bella was flying out the door and pass him to get to me. She had almost fell until I caught her and put her back on her feet. She didn't miss a beat in throwing herself on me and hugging me with all her might.

"Oh Jake, it's so good to see you! I'm so sorry about everything. I'm so glad you came to see me, but you didn't have to come all the way here just to visit with me. I mean I would have been home tonight or I could have come to you." She said so fast into my chest, had I not been a shifter I would have missed it. But I couldn't respond to her statement at first because, one I was shock over what she said. Did she really think that I would come to leech central just to see her, and secondly I had to keep my wolf in check because he really disliked the girl that was currently in my arms. I hadn't seen Bella in over a month and my wolf was feeling like we could wait longer because everything about her was just wrong. I was so caught up in my own head that I didn't reply back to her, but by the look on her face she clearly wanted me to say something, and so I did.

"Oh... Umm… Hey Bella, I didn't know you would be here. I here to talk to Edward and the Cullens." I said slowly not sure how she would take it. I didn't want to hurt her. I mean my wolf could careless, but Jacob the man, he still had feelings for Bella and didn't want to see her hurt. She's still very important to me. But I guess I didn't say what she wanted to hear because she pulled back and looked at me like I hit her or something. Then she turned on her heels and speed walked, well tried to speed walk anyways, into Edward's waiting arms while he glared at me. I could hear Paul laughing on the left of me. I glad someone found all this shit funny cause I sure as hell didn't.

"Can we talk to you and your family?" I directed my question to Edward and he only nodded back at me.

We sat in the living room on white couches as we waited for everyone to join us. Everything in the living room was so clean it was like no people lived here at all, and I guess in a way they didn't. Edward had heard my thoughts and clearly didn't like them because he rolled his eyes. Like I give two flying fucks what he thinks. _If you don't like what I have to say then stay the fuck out of my head bloodsucker._ I thought angrily towards him. I was already pissed that I had to come here for help in the first place, and watching Bella hang all over him while trying to glare at me wasn't putting me in a good mood. But after a couple of minutes the rest of the Cullens joined us.

We had been waiting on the little pixie one, the blonde, and her mate to come down from upstairs. I didn't get what took them so long, but it really didn't matter to me so I didn't spend too much time thinking about it.

"Well, hello Jacob, Seth, and Paul, to what do we owe this pleasure?" Dr. Cullen asked me with the most sincerity in the world. I couldn't help but like the doctor, and not just because he helped me when I was hurt but also because he was just too nice not to like.

"Well, I don't know if you heard, but our pack sister Leah has been missing for about a month and we have tried everything we could think of to find her, but we haven't turned up any leads, so I was hoping maybe you guys could help us." I said trying to keep my emotions and my wolf in check. The longer she been gone the more irritated he seems to get, so I try and not think about in my human form. All the Cullens shared a look that I think they meant for me to miss, but I caught it. I just wasn't sure what that look was supposed to mean.

"Of course we will help in any way that we can, but what is it exactly that you would like us to do?" Dr. Cullen seemed to want to help, but there was something off about the way he was acting. I can't pin point what it is really, all I know is that I'm starting to get this funny feeling that he knows more than he is telling me.

"Well, we have tracked her scent as best we can, but have gotten no leads. Some of the people in the pack think she might have left town, and if that's the case I was hoping you would know someone who could maybe track her down for…" I didn't get a chance to finish because the angry blonde was now on her feet yelling at me.

"Why do you care all of a sudden? You said she's been gone for over a month, why now? Or how about why you let her run away in the first place, you…" She yelled at me, Seth and Paul.

"Rose, that's enough!" Dr. Cullen said in a firm voice stopping her midsentence as her mate pulled her back down to sit with him. She was glaring at us the whole time we were here, but now her angry eyes had a purpose. It was clear she was trying to kill us with her mind.

We were so caught off guard by her outburst that we only caught parts of her statement. The parts that had us angry and shaking ready to kill this blonde vampire was that she knew so much about us and our pack. As soon as we started to shake all the male vamps pulled their mates behind them and got down ready to attack at any notice and I'm sure a fight would have broken out if it wasn't for the most beautiful sound I have heard in a really long time.

"Wait! Stop!" Leah yelled rushing down the stairs. Time seemed to freeze as Leah Clearwater stood in front of us. Her breathing and heart were faster than normal from her running down the steps, but other than that she was fine. She was more than fine she was stunning, even if her eyes seemed a little sad and alarmed.

Her hair was in loose curls, it had grown out a little in the time that she was gone, now it was just a little past her shoulders. Her flawless face only had lip gloss on it. She wore a royal blue dress with some kind of pattern on it in a darker shade of blue. The dress was simple but fit her body perfectly. It came just lower than mid-thigh showing off her long sexy legs and on her feet she was wearing some flats that were the same color as the dark blue in her dress. I couldn't remember the last time I'd seen Leah in a dress, but damn she should wear them more often.

"LEAH!" Seth yelled happily seemly to breaking everyone out of their trances as he ran to her and hugged her. She tensed for split second before relaxing and hugging him back.

"Hey Seth." Leah smiled at her brother, and I swear the whole room seemed to brighten up by her simple action alone. I could feel eyes on me and my eyes locked with Edward's he must have heard my thoughts, but at the moment I was too happy to care.

"Oh my God Lee… You have no idea how happy I am to see you! You're okay right?" Seth asked as began to look her over as she giggled. Okay I was mistaken, I think that is my knew favorite sound.

"I'm fine Seth really." Leah said with a small smile. You could see all the love the two held for each other in their eyes, but like I said there is something off about her… I don't know what, but I do intend to find out.

"Then what are you doing here?" I felt myself asking. I had missed her more than words can say, and if it had been anywhere else that we found her at I would have been pissed because it would have meant everyone else was right and Leah just left us to worry about her. But this was, "Leech Manor," as she used to love to call it. Leah hated these bloodsuckers more than anyone in the pack so for her to have been here this long or at all for that matter means something bad had to of happened to her.

Leah's eyes shot to mine and so many emotions passed in them that I knew whatever she was about to tell me was going to kill me and the rest of the pack because no matter what she may believe or how the pack may act at times no one can deny that Leah has an important role within the pack and that we all care about her.

**Leah's POV**

I was upstairs in my room with Rose and Ally as the made me their life size Barbie doll. I didn't mind though, in fact I liked it a lot. I mean what girl didn't like having her own beauty team? I still wasn't pleased with the fact that Alice and Rose had been buying me clothes and things since I've been here. But as they both loved to point out if they didn't get me things to wear I would have nothing and that it was for them just as much as it was for me. I couldn't argue there. I really didn't like the idea of walking around naked. They got a kick out of playing in my hair and putting make-up on me. With them being vamps there was just so much they could do with their hair, and the texture of their skin made it damn near impossible for them to wear make-up so I let them have their fun. I just had to complain because I wouldn't be me if I didn't and I was still working really hard to find the real me again... We had settled on a really pretty blue summer dress and the matching blue flats to go along with it. Now I was just sitting trying on different lip glosses while Ally finished getting the things she needed to do my face. It was then that I heard Swan speak about her wedding being pushed back because of me.

I felt really bad that my staying here was causing problems. I may hate Swan and everything, but I didn't want to mess up anyone's happy ever after. Even if I didn't agree with what Swan had planned to do after the wedding; I didn't want to be the cause of messing up Edward's wedding. The Cullens were really good to me so if she made him happy I wanted him to have her. I didn't mention anything until Alice came back because I knew Rose would just say something like, "Who cares about that bitch," or something a long those lines. But Alice would understand where I was coming from.

"Hey Alice, I thought you guys weren't changing the date of the wedding? If my being here is a problem then I can go." I said meaning every word. I wasn't sure where I would go because I wasn't ready to tell the pack or my mom what had happened to me just yet. And for some reason in my head going home meant telling everyone that I was… raped. And I wasn't ready for that yet. I got enough looks and pity from the pack, imprints, and the Elders to last a lifetime. I could go without giving them more reasons to pity and look down on me.

"No Leah, don't be silly." Alice said standing in front of me.

"Yeah Lee, don't let Swan put you out of your home. She's the one that should be leaving." Rose said to me, and I couldn't help but smile at her while Alice just shook her head in disapproval not that Rose seemed to care. It still surprised me how close I have become to the Cullens in such a short amount of time, but they were like a second family to me now, and I would never be able to repay them for all the kindness they have shown me when I really didn't deserve it.

"Anyways Lee as I was saying..." Alice started in an annoyed tone that I knew was for Rose and not for me, but before she could finish Emmett busted into the room. We all looked at him as if he had lost his mind.

"Three members from you pack are here, and they want to talk with us about something." He said in a hushed tone not wanting to be heard, but I knew the pounding from my heart could be.

"What are they doing here?" Rose hissed angrily in the same hushed tone that Em had just used. He just shrugged to answer her question. Rose looked right at me and I guess she could see and hear the fear that I was trying so hard to hide because she said, "Don't worry Leah, I'm not going to let anything happen to you." All I could do was nod to let her know I did understand. The three vamps shared a look then went down the stairs.

You could tell that they have all been together a long time by the way they communicated sometimes simply by looking at each other I thought as I sat at the top of the stairs and listened to them talk. The only voice I heard was Jacob's and it had gotten deeper and richer since the last time I had heard it. I found that I and my wolf for whatever reason seemed liked the new sound of his voice. It had a calming effect to it.

I keep listening from the top of the stairs until I heard Rose start to yell. I knew my pack well enough to know that Rose's words, even though spoken out of love for me would piss them off, and I knew the Cullens would fight to protect each other. I couldn't have my pack and the people I've started to care about like family fighting so I stopped being a pussy and ran down the stairs before anyone could get hurt, or before I could stop myself.

"Wait! Stop!" I yelled coming to a stop in the living room. Everyone and everything seemed to stop when I came to a full stop. My heart was pounding as I looked at my pack brothers. I couldn't believe that they cared enough to come here and ask the Cullens to help find me. I mean Seth okay, he's my brother I knew he cared, but Jake hated the Cullens and Paul hated me and the Cullens. I just didn't get it. Why would they come to this place for me? I wanted to ask them what was going on, but I couldn't move. It was just hitting me that I was standing in front of my pack brothers and they were going to want answers that I wasn't ready to give them.

"LEAH!" Seth yelled happily breaking all the tension in the room. He ran up and pulled me into a hug. At first I was scared. I know Seth and that he would NEVER hurt me but I was caught off guard by the hug. I haven't been touch this much since it happened and if I was honest with myself I was really scared that his touch would bring back unwanted feelings. But as soon as he hugged me and I felt his warmth and smelled the woody scent of my kid brother that I had missed so much I relaxed and just let the hug comfort both of us.

"Hey Seth." I smiled at him realizing just how much I had missed him.

"Oh my God Lee… You have no idea how happy I am to see you! You're okay right?" Seth asked me and I couldn't stop the giggle that came from me. Seth was a lot bigger than me, and looked like a grown man, but in that moment he just looked like the sixteen year old kid that he really is, and I loved him so much for it.

"I'm fine Seth really." I told him. I had really missed him, and I thought I knew how much but I was wrong. I had missed him more than I had realized. I loved Seth more than my own life, and it hurt me to know that I had caused him to worry so much. I've been thinking of myself instead of my family who has always been there for me, and that's going to change. I was so concerned about Seth that I was able to forget that my other pack brothers were here also and that they were going to want answers. Well, that is until Jake's deep voice spoke up.

"Then what are you doing here?" Jacob asked with concern and something else I couldn't place in his voice. I looked up and our eyes locked. I'm not sure what he saw in my eyes but, I saw all his worry for me in his as I thought of an answer.

"That's really none of your damn business mutt." Rosalie said causing Jake and I to break our stare and make him growl at her.

"No, Rose it's okay. They need to know this." I said in a calm and steady voice even though I was freaking out on the inside. Jasper sent me a wave of calm and I smiled at him to show him I was thankful. "Um… Maybe we should sit down." I told them taking a seat with Seth right next to me. He hadn't let go of me yet, and I had a feeling he wouldn't be any time soon.

Taking a deep breath I thought it would be better if it was just me and the pack. Looking at Rosalie I could tell she was going to lose it again as I told the guys what happened and we'd be back to square one. "Do you guys think I could please talk to my pack alone?" I asked all of them, but was only looking at Rosalie because I knew it was going to be hardest for her to leave.

As I watch the battle going on in her eyes I knew I was right and that this was hard for her, but she knew I had to do this for myself so after a couple seconds she gave a small nod.

Looking pointedly at Jake and Paul she said, "If you say anything to upset her I will rip out your throats." All I could do was roll my eyes at her and give her a small smile to thank her. Everyone may think she's a bitch, but that's simply because they don't know or understand her. That little statement was Rosalie for be nice.

Looking at the guy's questioning faces I took a deep breath and began. "After my fight with Paul I ran onto Cullen land." I saw Paul look down as I said the first part. He looked like he felt really bad about our fight. Too bad this was the good part of the story. "I was in a clearing when a vampire attacked me. He was pissed at us for helping the Cullens in the fight against the new borns." As I spoke the memories came rushing back to me and tears started to come to my eyes but I wouldn't let them fall. All three of them looked concerned, and when they made a move to get up I just shook my head. I could to do this, I had to do this, at least that's what I kept telling myself. Taking another deep breath I started again. "We fought and I had done my best, but…" I had to stop talking. There was a sob stuck in my throat fighting to get out, but I wouldn't let it. I wouldn't show weakness like that again in front of them. I am a strong woman and I can do this…

But the memories that I was trying so hard to fight against were hitting me harder than ever before and I felt like I was drowning in them. Until I felt a warm and comforting hand on my knee. I looked into Jake's warm and caring brown eyes and he told me it was okay.

"It's okay Lee." Jake said in a soft tone with a small sad smile placed on his face. Looking into his eyes and hearing him tell me it was okay gave me the strength I needed to keep going… However I realized I wasn't ready to tell them the whole story. I wanted to… I really wanted to but I couldn't. I wasn't ready to face their pity, anger, and whatever else that would come with the truth coming out. But I knew I had to give them something so I finished my tale the way I wished it would have ended.

"He got the upper hand, and beat the crap out of me. He somehow got venom in my system so I healed really slowly, but if it wasn't for Rose and Carlisle I wouldn't be here right now." I finished a little stronger than when I began, but I could tell that Jake sensed that there was more to the story than I told them by the way he was looking at me, but he didn't say anything. He just nodded then pulled me into a warm embrace. I was a little shocked, but I recovered quickly. I was thankful to him in that moment. He gave me understanding, and he could tell that I didn't want to talk so he didn't push me and for that I was grateful. He would let me tell them all on my own time line, when I was ready. I just wish I would knew when I would be ready to face it.

I guess at some point Carlisle came to check on us, because he was now in the room.

Jacob looked to Carlisle. "Thank you Dr. Cullen for taking such good care of her." Jake said with that same small sad smile and Seth and Paul nodded their heads in agreement. "You to Blondie." Jake yelled up the stairs and I heard Rose growl from her place in the house. I didn't tell them everything, but it was enough to lift a little weight off my shoulders. I hope telling the rest of the pack goes this well, and has the same positive effect on me.

"It was my pleasure Jacob, and please call me Carlisle." Carlisle replied to him giving me a comforting smile while the pack moved in closer to give their own forms of comfort. I know I should feel pissed that everyone was trying to comfort me, and the old bitter Leah who had never really met the Cullens for deciding she hated them would have, but I was a new Leah and I just felt blessed that all these people cared enough to want to comfort me.

"Um… Leah?" Paul said my name sounding shaky and unsure of himself something that was very new to me when it came to Paul.

"Yes?" I said more like a question than a response not sure where this was going.

"I'm so sorry for my part in all of this. I know you must think I'm full of shit, but I am so sorry and I don't care how long it takes to prove it to you. I'm going to make things right between us and we're going to be friends again. At least I hope so." He finished sounding even more unsure of himself while looking down at his feet.

To say I was shocked was an understatement. I mean Paul never says sorry and means it, but I could tell that he did. I could see it. My first instinct was to tell him to go fuck himself, but that was old bitter Leah speaking, new Leah was tired of being mad and letting her pain and emotions control her. "Okay Paul we can give it a shot. I'm not saying what you said and did we're okay or that your completely forgiven, but we could try and be friends again if that's what you really want." I wasn't going to smile at him, but the breath taking smile he gave me couldn't be ignored. It was clear that he really did want to make things right again.

Jake and Seth just sat quietly and let us work out our problems and for that I was grateful.

"Hey Lee… Are you ready to come home?" Seth asked with a pleading look in his eyes. And for the life of me I couldn't say no to him so I just nodded and he cheered. It made me feel good to make him so happy.

Now I just needed to figure out what my next move should be. Can I face everyone else the way I did them? I hope so because rather I'm ready or not I know I'm going to have to.

**AN: I hope you guys like this chapter. It was basically a fuller chapter until Leah goes back home. I had envisioned this going a lot of different ways and from so many different POVs that I thought let me just write and see what I get so I hope it didn't suck to bad. **

**Sorry if in this story Leah seems to OOC but I think that after what happened to her that she would change. Also I can't see her being an angry bitter person forever over Sam. I mean she's still going to have some bite to her, but it won't defined her anymore. So sorry if you don't like it because that's how it's going to be, lol. ;)**

**And the only reason I threw Bella's POV in there was because while I have a major hate for the girl I felt like you guys needed to know that she hated Leah from the beginning (Like before Leah and Jake become close.) and has always seen both Jake and Edward as hers which is going to be really important later on in the story. Also the real reason she wants to marry Edward and become a vampire. (At least in my story.) But, we shouldn't hear her POV again in this story. **

**Please R&R because I love hearing the good, the bad, and the ugly from you guys because it makes me better, so please feel free to leave me a reply. :D**


End file.
